The Wounds that Never Heal
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Liz is a troubled teenager, but when she meets George Harrison- and he helps her- she finds she may need more help than she thought. Not very good at summaries, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Another day which meant another day that Mrs. Harrison needed her son, George, to run around all over town for a few errands. He'd gotten good and fast at it too. Mrs. Harrison would give him enough errands to last all day, and he'd be back with everything in two hours at the least. So for George, July 7, 1958, was no different.

George was walking down the streets of downtown Liverpool, on his way to the record store in hopes of getting a new record; his now full shoulder bag with the left over change his Mother said he could spend on what he liked. He entered the shop, smiling as he flipped through the latest LPs. He sighed because nothing he had enough money to buy peaked his interest. He made his way to the guitars and strings. He remembered his guitar needed a string; "But which on?" he wondered to himself. He tried to think and remember the last time he'd played. Which chord was it that broke and hit him in the cheek, leaving a thin red stripe in its path? He rubbed the spot suddenly remembering he needed a D.

He looked at the price and blew the air out of his cheeks; he had enough to buy them, but just barely. He took the strings to the counter, paid all his left over change he had, and shoved them into his already heavy bag with everything else he'd picked up that day.

George exited the shop and looked around. He saw the normal Liverpudlians traffic, shops, and a some what normal amount of shoppers. But something caught his eye.

A girl, brunette, green eyes, and a light sprinkle of freckles, stood leaning against the record store's window. She was quite pale and looked as if she might pass out. George noticed her breathing was quick and short. He hesitated asking whether she was alright. His father had told him not to talk to people like her, but she looked like she was in trouble. He was going to walk away and listen to his father, and then he saw the blood.

The left side of her blouse was blood soaked through just below her elbow, just above her hip. This worried George greatly.

"Um, excuse me; miss," he said trying his best to sound confident, "Are you alright?"

She jumped and looked slightly frightened by him. Her eyes got wide and she looked as is she might run away from him.

"Its alright," George reassured, "I won't hurt you, it just looks as if you aren't…so…ok." George tried not o look at her blood stained shirt.

She tried her best to smile, "Oh…" she panted, "I…I'm alright…really."

George put his hand on her shoulder, and she winced, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a cut…" the girl's smile turned to a agony. She stumbled and grabbed her side. George wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady.

He reached for the edge of her shirt, something he'd never do in any other circumstance, "Listen, I'm gonna look at your cut ok?'

She took a deep shaky breath and nodded. He lifted her shirt just enough to see a thick deep cut on her hip. He held back a gasp and swallowed hard.

"Okay, you need to see a doctor."

"NO! No doctors, please!" she pleaded a frightened tone entering her voice.

"Ok, ok," George sighed, "What's your name?"

"….Liz." she panted.

"Ok, Liz, my name is George," he said, "If you won't go to a doctor, can I take you to my friend's house to some one who can help you?"

"Who?" Liz asked grasping her side again.

"My friend's name is Paul, ok?" George reassured, "His Mother's a nurse, not a doctor."

Liz nodded and shivered violently. George frowned and pressed his palm to her forehead. She was burning up with a fever. He sighed and led her to the McCartney's home.

**I know it's short, but it's a start. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! Will add more soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Mrs. McCartney bustled about in the kitchen, listening to the occasional sound of Paul's bass and singing as he write yet another song. She'd just sat down at the kitchen table about to enjoy a fresh hot cup of tea when there was a rapid knock on the door.

She sighed and made her way to the parlor wondering what, and who, the rush was about. She opened the door slightly and saw Paul's friend George, brow furrowed with worry.

"George, Paul has things to do today, sorry," she said closing the door slowly.

"Mrs. McCartney," George said pleadingly, "I need help, please?"

It wasn't until then did she notice a tall pale girl leaning against George.

"OH, George, Dear!" she exclaimed, "Come in, please!"

He helped the girl in the house, shivering the entire way as if it was 10 degrees outside as opposed to the 80 it was.

"Here she can come and lie down in the guest room." Mrs. McCartney kept trying to help him.

"Mrs. McCartney, get Paul to help…" George grunted when the girl fainted. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Paul!" she yelled down the hall, "Come help us please!"

"Us?" Paul said stumbling down the hall, "Mum, who's us- oh, hello George." He didn't notice the girl the skinny boy was struggling to keep off the ground.

"A bit of help would be nice, Paul…" George said, finally just lying the girl down and picking her up properly

Paul finally noticed her and was somewhat surprised at not seeing her before. "Well, I would help you George, but you seem to have everything under control…"

"Paul, will you hold the door for them?" his Mother asked impatiently pushing him down the hall.

"Mum calm down a bit, will ya?" Paul said as George placed the girl on the bed.

"NO I will not James Paul McCartney," she said sternly, she turned to George and her expression softened immensely, "George you need to tell me who she is."

"All I know is her name is Liz, and she's badly injured." He responded desperately.

"Where did you find her?"

"I'll explain everything later, but now, please help her!" George started to walk out of the room, and Paul stopped him.

"Where're you going?" he asked grabbing a hold of George's elbow.

"Home, I have to get this stuff to me mum." He responded holding up his full bag.

"Well are you gonna come back?" Paul asked, his mum over hearing.

"YOU bet he is," she said softly, "He's not just gonna dump this poor girl on us and leave is he?"

"I was planning on coming back, don't worry." George reassured with a glance at Liz before running out the door and down the street towards his home.

**Again, I know it's Short, but I'm getting there. So bear with me! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think about it so far. More tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

As George ran down the street, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd recognized form somewhere. The only problem was he couldn't think of why.

He brushed the thought away when he opened the door to his house.

"Mum?" he called bounding quickly into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter for him.

**George darling,**

**Had to run and pick up harry for a dentist appointment; will be back before dinner.**

**-Mum**

"Great." George muttered. He sighed and pulled his guitar strings out of his bag, suddenly remembering his guitar needed them. He ran to get this guitar, and before leaving for Paul's house he wrote a note telling his Mother where he'd be, but he didn't think he should tell why just yet.

When he got back to Paul's house he didn't even knock, he just came in, startling Paul quite a bit.

"George!" he exclaimed, "You scared the bloody hell out of Mr.!"

"Sorry, Paul, is Liz awake yet?"

Paul shook his head, and George went into the guest room.

"Well that was fast George," Mrs. McCartney said examining Liz's cut, "I've only just got her properly cleaned up."

George sat down in a pulled up chair and watched the poor unconscious girl. He sighed and Mrs. McCartney suddenly realized he was still in the room.

"Oh, no George," she tisked, "You go in the other room and wait with Paul." He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it, and walked out of the room instead.

"George," Paul said as he sat down, "Did you know your guitar is missing a string?"

George looked up and saw Paul sitting cross-legged on the floor trying to play his guitar, upside down and backwards; a string missing from its place.

"Yes, Paul I did," George held up the newly bought strings, "Give it here."

Paul handed him his guitar, and he tried to stringing his guitar to pass some sort of time, so he wouldn't worry all too much about Liz. That was the main reason he brought his guitar in the first place; to keep him occupied.

This plan worked for a little bit, and then his mind started to wonder why Mrs. McCartney was taking so long.

"You alright George?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul," George shrugged, "I feel guilty for some reason,"

Suddenly it all rushed back to him; why he'd recognized Liz.

He'd seen her at the grocery store two days before. She'd stolen an apple and some cheese, so he'd paid for it so that she didn't get into any trouble.

"…George?" Paul asked frowning.

"I know her!" George exclaimed

"Yes I know that too."

"But I feel guilty, Paul, because I didn't help her before…"

"What?" Paul frowned again.

"I saw her two days ago, and I didn't notice her cut then." George squeezed his eyes shut.

"So?" Paul asked shrugging.

"So, Paul, don't you see?" George stood up and started to pace the room nervously.

"No George, I don't see." Paul shook his head.

George took in a sharp breath, "If I had helped her two days ago, she wouldn't be so sick now…" his voice was quiet as he spoke. Paul watched George, and was about to say something to comfort him, but his Mother walked in.

"Is she alright?" George asked hastily.

"She's fine George, but she's in desperate need of a doctor." Mrs. McCartney said softly, "I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, and I don't want to give her any treatment in fear that it might make her condition worse."

George sighed and sat back down on his spot on the couch.

"George who is this girl?"

"Well, I-I've seen her before…" George looked up at Paul's Mother. She looked like as if she wanted to slap poor George, "I mean, two days ago, I saw her at the grocer's. I was picking up some things for me mum, and I saw her take an apple, and some cheese. I offered her some money, but she wouldn't take any, so I paid for her food with out her knowing it, so she wouldn't get into any trouble."

"You said her name was Liz?" Mrs. McCartney asked sitting down next to George. He nodded grimly, "And that's all you know about her?" he nodded again, "Do your parents know about her?" this time he shook his head.

"No I haven't told them about her. My mum had to take Harry to the dentist, so she wasn't home when I got back. I didn't really have a chance to tell anybody."

"Don't you think they should know?" Paul chimed in.

"Well, I don't know how Dad's gonna take it. He doesn't like harry and me talking to people like her, ya know?" George responded looking back at Paul.

"But George you can't just keep her a secret. Especially if she gets seriously sick." Mrs. McCartney said sternly, but softly.

"I know, just give me some time, ok?" George pleaded. The two nodded, "I'll tell them tonight at dinner."

The phone suddenly rang, startling everyone in the quiet room. Mrs. McCartney stood and answered the phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Harrison, he's here….Mmhmm…yep, I'll tell him…alright, well is it alright if he comes back afterward, I need his help with something quite important….yes he'll tell you at dinner…alright, bye." She hung up the phone and turned to George, "That was your mum, and she wants you home for dinner."

"Alright, but I'm coming back if that's alright." George said looking to his shoes. He knew it was since he'd just over heard half the phone conversation.

"Yes that's fine George, bye." She said waving.

"Bye," he moved toward the front door and waved to Paul before sprinting down the street once again toward his house.

**YAY! Chapter 3 is done! OK, guys really I need reviews. Please tell me what you think about it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

George got home and greeted his Mother before running up to his bedroom in hopes of enough time to think of how to tell his parents about Liz.

_Alright, I could tell them that I found her and took her to Paul's house, but then they'd ask why I took her to Paul's house, wouldn't they?' _he thought, _' what if I told them I found an injured girl at the record shop and took her to Paul house for help? No then they'd ask why I didn't take her to a doctor.' _

George groaned and his Mother called him done for dinner. He sighed as he entered the dining room.

"Evening George," his father said in a cheery voice. This threw George off guard; his father was rarely ever cheery.

"Evening Dad." He said with a small smile as he sat down in his usual seat.

"I heard you've been at Paul's house, what for?" harry asked.

"Well, uh, I dunno," George shrugged then made a face.

"Oh, George dear, Mrs. McCartney told me you'd be going back after dinner," his Mother said, and George nodded, "She said you'd explain why…"

"Oh, w-well" George stuttered, "She needs me to help her with a girl who is badly injured."

"Why can't Paul help her?" Mr. Harrison asked a curious frown on his brow.

"He is helping her, but, I'm kinda the one who brought the girl there, so…"

"What do you mean by that exactly, George?" Mr. Harrison was becoming quite grouchy.

"I found her at the record shop when I was running errands for mum, and she had a huge cut in her side, so I took her to Paul's house for help." George said quickly.

He glanced at his father, who was deep in thought of how to react to this.

"Do you know anything about her?" his Mother asked through the thick tension.

"No, that's why I have to go back and help. Mrs. McCartney wants my help because _I _brought her. I suppose she wants me to see and find out what I can about her." George shrugged.

"Does she have any parents?" Mr. Harrison asked through gritted teeth.

_Great, _George thought, _I ruined Dad's happy mood…_

"Well, not that I know of yet." George said sheepishly.

"George!" his Mother exclaimed, "you mean you took her to the McCartney's without her parents knowing?"

"Well I didn't really think about it," George looked between his two parents, "I mean she looked like she might pass out any second."

"George Harrison that is not the point!" his father said loudly, "She could have been dangerous, or something!"

"Dad, she was sick!" George yelled back, "What did you expect me to do let her pass out and die or something?"

"Both of you stop it!" George's Mother said before Mr. Harrison could retort, "George, you did the right thing, but you know how we feel about those types of people."

"I know, but I don't understand why," George glared at his father, "especially her, how could she be any threat to me when she's that weak?"

"It's not just her, son," Mr. Harrison said calming down, "It's every other person that we're worried about."

"But why?" Harry said speaking up suddenly.

Mr. Harrison looked at his younger son, "that's all you two need to know, it doesn't matter why. Eat your dinner, George so you can go help Mrs. McCartney."

George lowered his gaze to his plate and finished eating.

When he was through he excused himself and kissed his Mother goodbye before running back to Paul's house.

"George can you sit with Liz for a bit?" Mrs. McCartney asked as she fixed dinner for the rest of her family. George nodded and headed for the guest room, being sure to be quiet.

He realized his guitar was in his hand when he sat down in the chair he had before. He strummed quietly; a new melody forming in his head the longer he sat there and watched Liz sleep.

**Sorry, chapters getting short again, but PLEASE review anyway! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, Bbsitdon68, AND EveningInHornersCorners, FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys diffidently made it easier to update! This chapter is a bit violent at the beginning, so just warning you! Anyway…ON TO CHAPTER 5!**

Chapter: 5

Liz was dreaming; She was running, but to where? She didn't know, but still she ran. She was running down the street, trying to find a place to hide. Her father's words echoed in the back or her head, "You are useless, you were always useless, and you will forever be useless. Your Mother was useless and now so are you!"

In her dream she flashed back to the argument. Her father had been drinking quite a bit lately, and she was sick of him being drunk all the time. So she did what she'd never dared to do; she dumped every drop of alcohol in the house down the drain.

She sat nervously on their grubby couch in their grubby flat and waited for her father to get home from his low salary job. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her, or what she had done to his 'hobby'; she called it sometimes. She swallowed hard when she heard the old pile of junk her father called a car pull up.

Liz sighed as her father opened the door and stepped in. he grunted at seeing her on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. She heard the fridge and waited for the yelling and screaming.

She was suddenly knocked back hard against the back of the couch; he shoulders pinned back by her fathers strong hands.

"Where s it?" he screamed at her. His eyes were blood shot and his breath smelled of liquor.

"It's gone!" she said through gritted teeth; struggling to free herself.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he asked again, louder than before.

"Let me go!" she responded desperately. She tried to pull out of his grasp. He threw her off the couch and into the floor. She hit the far wall most likely bruising her shoulder.

"Tell me!" he father screamed. When she didn't answer he grabbed her by the elbow and drug her into their extremely dirty kitchen.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed loudly.

"Where. Did. You. Put. It. All?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I dumped it all out." Liz choked. His grip on her elbow was quite tight.

"What? You little brat!" he slapped her across the face. She yelped in pain; Telling herself not to cry in front of him.

Then he said the words that hurt the most; "You are useless, you were always useless, and you will forever be useless! You Mother was useless and now so are you!"

She gasped and pulled out of her father's reach and ran out the front door; sobbing loudly.

She didn't get very far down the road before her dream took her to the next conversation she and her father had.

He was in the kitchen at the table, being drunk, just like normal. Liz walked into the room and scoffed.

"What's your problem, girly?" he slurred.

"Oh, I dunno," she retorted, "Maybe you're my problem."

"Don't get mouthy with me, you brat!" her father yelled.

"I'm not!" she answered sarcastically, "I'm only saying if you weren't so drunk all the time, we might have a better life!"

We don't need a better life," her father kept yelling, "you have a roof over your head and clothes on your back, what could you need? You ungrateful little brat."

Liz was so tired of her father, and wanted desperately to leave his to his miserable life, but where would she go? She looked at her father before turning around and leavening the room.

"Hey!" he yelled after her, "We aren't through here yet!"

She didn't listen to him, and kept walking. He grabbed her shoulder and she saw a knife in his hand. Her eyes got wide with fear as he brought it down on her. She turned just before it hit her. He tried again; this time catching her side. She screamed and tried to get away. She knew he would kill her if he got the chance to.

She finally got to the door, but so did her father. He grabbed her arm again and put the knife against her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. She suddenly saw her chance to escape. She kicked him in the shin, and bolted out the door.

She ran and now she hid in a dark alleyway. She examined her side and grimaced. She never really liked blood all that much, especially this much.

Her dream suddenly changed to when she was looking for something to eat and realizing she had no money.

A tall skinny boy approached her and offered her money, but she didn't want any charity. She ended up stealing the cheese and apple she'd picked up.

Her dream changed again to the record shop, where the boy was. She was so cold, and that was strange since it was tha middle of July. She needed to get warm so she found the sunshiniest place she could and stood there trying to soak in as much warmth as she could.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw tha boy again. He looked as if he was going to help her, but for a spit second he started to walk away. There was suddenly a hand on her shoulder and someone speaking to her; asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine" she reassured him, but he didn't believe her. He ended up telling her is name, but at the moment she couldn't remember what he'd said it was. She responded with hers and he offered to take her to the doctor.

_No,_ she thought, _they'll find out what my father did to me!_

She told him she was fine, but he at least wanted to help her in some way, so she let him take her to his friend's house. She remembered seeing a woman and the boy helping her inside, but then it all went blank in her mind.

She heard the sound of a guitar, she knew she was awake, but didn't want to open her eyes, because she knew the music would stop. She listened to the notes being played, and then there was singing. A sweet sound she will never forget. She suddenly remembered the boys name was George, and she muttered the name out not necessarily on purpose.

"Liz?" George asked hopefully.

She opened her eyes and saw the boy, which was George, smiling. Happy she was awake.

**YAY! Chapter 5…COMPLETE! Ok, guys I got some response on the last chapter, now lets see how happy you can make me on this on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

"George…" Liz muttered under her breath. George stopped what he was doing and leaned forward to look at her closely.

"Liz?" he asked hopefully. She opened her eyes and he smiled. _Thank goodness she'd alright._ He thought as she smiled back at him, "How do you feel?"

"I'm freezing…" she said quietly. George pulled her blanket up to her chin, and told her to go back to sleep. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

George sighed and left the room to talk to Mrs. McCartney.

"She woke up." he said quietly.

"Really?" Mrs. McCartney asked, "How did she seem to you?"

"She said she was cold," George said, "I told her to go back to sleep…" he sat down at the table. They were still eating, and Mr. McCartney was there for dinner.

"Hello, George." He said with a nod in George's direction.

"Hello Mr. McCartney." He responded still very quietly.

"Mum, can George spend the night?" Paul asked randomly.

"If he want to it's alright by me." Mrs. McCartney said shrugging. She looked over to George and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, that'd be alright, me mum and Dad aren't too happy with me right now anyway." George said looking down in his lap.

"They didn't take it too well did they?" Paul asked a sound of pity in his tone. George shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, George…"

"No, it's alright, Paul," George said trying to smile, "My Dad just over reacts sometimes."

The phone rang in the other room and Paul went to answer it. He came back and sat down

"Who was it son?" Mr. McCartney asked.

"Oh, it was George's mum. I asked her if it was alright if he stayed over. She said it was, George, you just have to go get your things." Paul said. George nodded and stood to leave.

Paul watched him go; trying to figure out why he felt so bad about Liz.

"Is he alright?" Paul's father asked after the front door closed softly.

Paul shrugged, "He feels bad because he didn't help Liz the first time he met her, and now she really sick; and he doesn't know what to do."

"Oh," Mr. McCartney excused himself and went to his study like he normally did after he ate his dinner.

"Paul, maybe you should go with George…" Mrs. McCartney looked worried so Paul got up and ran to catch up with George.

"George!" Paul called when he was in sight. George looked around and waited for Paul to catch up, "My mum asked me to walk with you; you're worrying her ya know?"

"Sorry, Paul, I'm not trying to." George shrugged.

They walked the rest of the way to George's house, and Paul said he'd wait outside for George, but George shook his head.

"Could you come in, I mean it could get messy if you know what I mean." He said pursing his lips.

Paul sighed, "Alright, George, I'll come in…" they both walked in; Paul was greeted by George's mum and looked around as George ran up to his room and packed up his stuff.

"How's the poor girl?" Mrs. Harrison asked quietly.

Paul was surprised by her question, "Well, George said she was awake when we ate dinner. He was watching her for my mum for a bit."

"That's good," she looked at her lap, "Paul don't let George think badly of us, we just worry about him when he talks to people like her."

"I don't know what you mean," Paul frowned, "What kind of person is she exactly?"

"I don't really know, but George's father thinks they're quite dangerous."

"How could an injured girl who looks as if she's about to pass out be dangerous?" Paul asked frowning.

"That's what George asked, but he didn't get a straight answer." Mrs. Harrison smiled when George walked back in the room with his school bag full of clothes and the rest of his things.

"Bye, mum." George said nodding to her. She smiled and nodded back.

The two walked back out the door and walked back to Paul's house in complete silence. Paul sighed a couple of times. But George didn't seem to notice him. He was deep in thought when they got to Paul's house; he didn't really notice he was in the guest room until he sat down in the chair by the bed until Liz spoke to him.

"Hello George." She said quietly. He jumped a little bit and smiled.

"Hello Liz, glad to see that you're awake." He responded, "How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm alright I guess, my hip hurts a little bit, though." She sat up and Mrs. McCartney bustled in with a bowl of soup for Liz.

"George, dear you don't mind keeping Liz company do you?" she asked.

George shook his head and grinned a little.

"good," Mrs. McCartney said, "I'll be back in a bit to check on you, dear." She said to Liz.

"Ok," Liz responded gratefully.

After Mrs. McCartney was gone George considered asking her a bit about herself, but he just sat there and watched her eat in silence.

"It's alright George," she said looking at him, "You can ask me what you want."

"Ok, what's your last name?" he asked; deciding to start small.

"Parker." She said simply with a shrug.

"Where do you live?"

"Harrington Street." Liz looked down at her food suddenly.

"Where do you go to school?" George felt like he was invading her personal space for some reason.

"I go to Weather Head High School." She cleared her throat, "But I don't go very much."

"What about your parents?" George said softly, "Where are they?"

"My Mom died when I was eight and I live with my father is a man who cares about no one but himself." She answered starting off softly but ended up sounding quite harsh.

"I'm sorry Liz," George said, "I didn't know."

She looked at him, "Course you didn't, you wouldn't have asked if you did."

They were quiet for a second until George worked up enough nerve to ask the question Mrs. McCartney needed to know, "How did you get that cut?" he nodded at her side.

"It was…a gift." She grimaced.

George frowned, "A gift?"

Liz nodded and sighed, "A gift from my father…" she swallowed hard before looking back at George.

"Your father did this to you?" George didn't expect that at all.

She nodded slowly, "He was drunk, just like he normally is, and I pushed his buttons." She looked up and saw the alarm in George's face, "You can't tell any one!" she blurted suddenly.

"What? Liz you can't keep that a secret." George said wide eyed.

"George if people find out, my Dad could get into trouble, and then I'll have to go to some foster place or something."

"But Liz, you're really sick! Mrs. McCartney can't give you everything you need!" George pleaded.

"No, George, I know what you're thinking. I am not going to see a doctor. They'll ask how I got injured, they'll find out, George!" Liz was pleading back at him.

George looked at the fear in her eyes, and sighed. He decided he'd hold off on telling anybody anything about it until absolutely necessary.

**Chapter 6; Complete! Yay! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I just found out that George is the youngest of four, but in the is story, he's the oldest of two. Sorry about the inaccuracies! Any-Whoo…on to the next chapter! Chapter: 7

It had already been two days sonic George brought Liz to the McCartney's and she had only gotten worse. George was extremely worried about her, and he wanted to tell someone about her father, but he promised Liz he wouldn't say anything.

Liz was asleep in the guest room at Paul's house and George was out running errands once again for his Mother. He was trying to finish quickly so he could get to Paul's house, but his Mother had given him an unusually long list.

**1. go to the grocer's, and pick up apples, cheese, bread, milk, eggs, and butter.**

**2. Pick up your Dad's order from the book store.**

**3. Pick up the dry cleaning**

**4. Walk Harry home from Billy's….**

And the list went on, and on, and George had only just started. He was at the grocer's looking for a few apples and noticed a tall, scary looking man out of the corner of his eye yelling at a poor worker.

"I'm sorry sir, but I haven't seen your daughter." She said wincing a little as she spoke.

"What do you mean? She hard to miss; she has long brown hair, green eyes, and she's tall for a usual fourteen yea old girl!" he yelled. George frowned and tried to listen closely to what was being said.

"Well, maybe she's out with friends?" the scared girl said swallowing hard.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" the man said loudly, "HER NAME IS ELIZABETH PARKER, SHE GOES BY LIZ! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE THIS PICTURE!"

George gasped, that was Liz's father. He turned toward him and looked at him. He was quite frightening looking; George could see the reasoning in the girl being scared.

"Ok, sir, but I don't know her," the girl tried to turn away, but Liz's father caught her by the elbow.

"I didn't ask if you knew her, girly," he growled getting inches from her face, "I asked if you'd seen her."

"HEY!" George yelled without really thinking about what he was getting ready to do, "Leave her alone!"

Liz's father let go of the girl and she ran off, hopefully to get help, and he turned toward George.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, kid?" he asked. George took a deep breath and looked around. The grocer's wasn't very full at ten a.m.

"I'll do whatever I have to." George muttered. Liz's father suddenly swung at George. George dodged the first, but didn't see the second as Liz's father swung hard, hitting George in the eye.

George fell back in a daze. He blinked a couple of times, and stood up, feeling quite dizzy. Liz's father looked like he was gonna take another swing at George, but the police rushed in suddenly.

It took two police officers to retrain Liz's father, while the third was making sure George was alright.

"You alright, son?" he asked.

George blinked hard again and nodded, "Yeah, my vision's just a bit blurry."

The police officer looked quite worried, but he let George get on with his business.

About two hours later George was listening to his little brother Harry babble on about some girl he had a crush on.

"…and she likes the same books I do, and she ate lunch with me today, and she shared her cake with me, and…"

"Harry!" George said cutting him off abruptly, "I understand you like this girl, but could you PLEASE shut up!?"

"Sorry George," he said quietly. Harry looked up at his older brother, "George you have a black eye!"

"Do I?" George grimaced and touched the sour spot, "Man, mum's going to kill me!"

"You been fighting again?" Harry asked cheekily.

"I didn't hit anyone…" George muttered, "HE hit me."

"So who was he?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Liz's father…" George looked at the sidewalk as he walked.

"You got in a fight with Liz's FATHER?" harry said eyebrows raised in amazement.

"NO," George said rolling his eyes, "I was trying to stop him from attacking this girl at the grocer's, and he hit me!"

"Mum's still gonna kill you…" Harry said with a smirk, "YOU know why?"

"YES, harry I know why, but you're gonna tell me anyway, aren't you?" George looked over at his 11 year old brother.

Harry ignored George's comment and started to speak, "Because, mum and Dad told you to stop talking to people like that."

"I know that Harry," George rolled his eyes again; it hurt quite a bit, but he didn't really care all too much at that moment, "But I only did it so the girl didn't get hurt."

"Why can't you just let people get hurt every once in a while?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't like when people get hurt, especially when it's somewhat my fault." George said walking through the gate to their house. They walked as far as the doorway, and George handed Harry his bag of required products his Mother had asked for.

"You can't hide you eye from them for long you know…." Harry said shutting the door behind him as George turned to leave. He ran down the street to Paul's house, and smashed right into what felt like a brick wall. George crashed onto the ground with a loud grunt.

He was still dazed when he was pulled up by the collar, "Well, if it isn't the little hero form the grocer's." a gruff voice said. George looked up and saw Liz's father reaching around for something. When George saw the certain pointy weapon Liz's father had, George was truly frightened.

He put the knife to George ready to strike, but was once again stopped by the police, "Hold it right there, sir."

Mr. Parker slowly turned around and tried to look innocent, "This boy was trying to steal from me."

"What!? I was not!" George protested.

"Don't worry son, we know all about this guy." The police officer said looking closely at George, "Aren't you the kid he beat up at the grocery store?"

"Yes, sir." George said recognizing the officer who'd helped him.

"Well, what happened?" the officer asked.

"I was just walking to my friend's house and I bumped into, that's all!" George defended himself.

Liz's father growled, and let go of George's collar, causing him to fall from somewhat of a height. George once again was once again on the ground and the police officer helped him up as Mr. Parker stalked off.

"Listen kid, if he bothers you anymore, tell someone, alright?" he said.

"Yes, sir…" George muttered.

"He's trying to find his daughter is all, so be on your toes." The officer let George go once again, and he sprinted the rest of the way to Paul's house.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ;0)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

When George got back to Paul's house, he avoided Mrs. McCartney and went straight to the guest room; where Liz was hopefully still asleep.

He saw his guitar in the floor leaning against the wall where he'd left it and considered finishing the song he'd been writing. He sat down in his usual seat and plucked at his guitar with a sigh.

Liz sat watching his sleepily, but he hadn't noticed she was awake until she started to hum along to the tune she'd heard many time before.

"Oh, Liz I didn't notice you were awake…" George muttered and put his guitar done.

"No, it's alright; I like when you play." She said with a yawn.

"Well you need to go back to sleep…"

"George!" she exclaimed cutting him off, "What happened to your eye?"

George sub-consciously touched his bruised eye and grimaced, "Oh, I ran into this bloke at the grocer's earlier." He didn't want to tell her it was her father that hit him.

"Has Mrs. McCartney seen it? What did she say?" Liz was in a slight panic.

"She hasn't seen it, Liz and I don't plan on her seeing it either."

"Why not?" Liz frowned at him.

"Because if she or my mother found out, they'd have my arse on a platter." George picked his guitar back up and plucked at the strings again.

"But you can't hide it from them for very long, George." Liz said softly.

George sighed, "I know, but it's worth a try, right?"

Mrs. McCartney walked in the room with a tray of food for Liz; and at seeing George's eye, went totally crazy with worry.

"Well, so much for keeping it a secret right?" Liz smirked.

"Who hit you George?" Mrs. McCartney asked sternly.

"Nobody important, I promise." George made a small face. He'd just lied to Paul's Mother to her face.

"If it's not important then why won't you say?" Liz asked shrugging.

"Because I don't want to." George shrugged again, "And it was handled and done with before anything horrible could happen."

"Oh, well then," Mrs. McCartney sighed and handed Liz her tray of soup and bread.

"Thank you." Liz said smiling a small smile.

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. McCartney said smiling back, "George could I speak to you in the hall, please?"

George nodded and followed her outside of Liz's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Have you found anything out about her?" she asked hastily.

"I found out where she lives, her last name, where she goes to school, and…" George stopped before he could say anything about Liz's father.

"And….?" Mrs. McCartney persisted.

"And…her Mother died when she was young." George said suddenly remembering that certain detail.

"Alright, but what about her father?"

George didn't say anything on this subject, and Mrs. McCartney just walked away. George shrugged and walked back into the guest room.

Liz was already finished eating and she looked a little green.

"Are you alright, Liz?" he asked just before she hopped up and ran to the bathroom. George went after her and found the bathroom door shut. He pushed it open and saw Liz on the floor throwing up. He sighed and pulled her loose hair away from her face. This process was messy enough; getting puke in her hair wasn't going to make it any better. When she was through she wiped her mouth and he led her back to the comfy bed in the room at the end of the hall. She curled up in the warm blankets and closed her eyes as she slowly fell into much needed sleep.

George watched her for a while, and when he got bored he went looking for Paul.

George found him in the living with his friend John. He'd heard about John from what Paul had told him. He was an eighteen year old art student that had a band.

"George," Paul said pulling George to the sofa, "This is John Lennon, John this is George the one I was telling you about."

"Hello, Paul tells me you can play raunchy?" John said eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I can," George raised his eyebrows back.

"Can you play it for me?" John asked sounding a little bit excited.

"Sure, I just have to get my guitar…" George hurried out of the room and into the guestroom where Liz still slept.

He came back and sat down in the floor in front of John, and played the song requested. John listened quietly, and when the song ended, John said, "Do you have any interest in being in a band?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." George shrugged.

"You wanna be in mine?"

"Sure, that would be gear!" George said smiling crookedly.

"How old are you George?" John asked out of curiosity.

"Fourteen," George picked at the chords on his guitar.

"A little young, but you're too good to pass up…" John sat back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

Mrs. McCartney came into the room and offered John some tea, which he politely accepted.

"George how's Liz doing?" Paul asked suddenly remembering why George had been at his house so much lately.

"I don't know, she seems to have gotten worse." George looked at his lap, "she's asleep at the moment."

"Did she eat all her lunch?" Mrs. McCartney asked.

"Yeah, but it came right back up." George shrugged and sighed, "How's her side been looking?"

"Well," she said passing a tea cup to John, "It seems to be pretty much healed up, but I'm not worried about that anymore."

"Maybe since her cut's healed she'll go see a doctor…" George pondered.

"George, you need to go home for a bit," Paul said, "Your mum keeps calling here wondering about you."

"Yes, I agree with Paul," Mrs. McCartney said nodding, "You look exhausted, you need rest."

"But what about Liz, I can't just leave her." George said.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry George." Paul said standing up to walk George out.

George sighed and stood up following Paul out.

"I'll make sure she's alright George," Paul said.

"Thank you, Paul," George said turning away and heading toward his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

It had been three days since George had been back to Paul's house. He thought he might go completely mad with worry if he didn't go back soon.

Of course his Mother had gone insane at seeing George's black eye, and of course Harry never let it go the whole time he got lectured by his parents about fighting.

Even though he really didn't fight anyone, he stood and took what his father yelled at him.

When he'd finished all the extra chores he'd been given by his furious Mother, he was told he could go back to Paul's house.

"But, mum, I told Paul and Mrs. McCartney that I'd be back tomorrow to help with Liz!" he'd pleaded. But his Mother just shook her head and said; "Well then you should have thought of that before you got into a fight!"

He groaned and scowled at Harry as he snickered in the corner.

Now, three days later, he was running down the street once again toward Paul's house. Once he was there, he went straight to the guest room, but Liz wasn't there. He frowned and turned to Mrs. McCartney, "Where's Liz?"

"She said she wanted some fresh air, so I asked Paul to take her out for a short walk." She responded, not looking up from the dishes she was cleaning.

"Oh, when will they be back?" George sat down at the kitchen table.

"…we're back," they heard Paul call, "Sort of…"

George frowned and went to the front door and stared. Liz was passed out in his arms. He ran to help him carry her to the guest room, and Paul ran to get his mum.

George tucked her in the bed and Mrs. McCartney bustled in looking quite worried.

"Paul," George said, "What happened?"

"We went for a walk around the block, and half way around she started to shiver. I asked if she was alright, but she just waved me off. Then she suddenly passed out." Paul was talking fast and it took a minute for what he'd said to register in George's brain. When George nodded finally Paul took a deep breath and sat down in the chair by the bed, while his Mother checked over Liz.

"She's running a fever, George, and if she was shivering in 80 degree weather, she needs a doctor."

"I know, but she doesn't want to go." George shrugged, "She seemed almost scared when I mentioned one."

"Ok, George, you have until tomorrow to talk to her, if she doesn't go to the doctor, she can't stay here anymore…" Mrs. McCartney said quietly.

"Your just gonna kick her out, just because she doesn't want to go to the doctor?" George protested.

"Yes, George, I am, I don't any one to get sick off of her, and if she doesn't go to the doctor, then how will she ever get better?" Mrs. McCartney argued.

George nodded and Paul and his mum exited the room. George sat down in the chair and put his face in his hands with a sigh.

"George…" he heard Liz mutter. He didn't respond to her. He seriously felt like crying. What was he going to do with her if she didn't go to the doctor? She couldn't go home; her father would only make everything worse.

"George," Liz said again this time trying to get his attention, "George, are you alright?"

He looked at her, "No, Liz I'm not," he said harshly, "If you don't go to see a doctor, Mrs. McCartney is going to kick you out, because she doesn't want anyone else getting sick."

Liz swallowed hard, "But, I don't wanna go to the doctor's George,"

"I know, but I don't know what to do with you if you have to leave. You can't come to my house, and I don't think going home is going to help you at all." George placed his face in his hands again.

Liz crossed her arms, "I can take care of my self George, and I don't need you to look after me!"

"I'm not 'looking after you', Liz," he said softly, "I know you can take care of yourself, I'm sure you've been doing it for a long time, but your still really sick, and if Mrs. McCartney kicks you out where are you planning on going?"

Liz shrugged and looked George in the eyes, "I don't know, but I can take care of my self, I promise. Just give me another day, ok; I'll be right as rain tomorrow." Liz smiled and George tried to smile back but failed miserably.

The next day came and went, and George stayed home. He knew Liz would be leaving the McCartney's whether she was better or not, so he didn't see any reason in going over to see her.

"Aren't you going to Paul's house, George?" his Mother had asked him around lunch time.

"No, mum," George said eating the sandwich he'd fixed for himself.

"How come?" Harry said, "Did your girlfriend dump you?"

"Liz was not my girlfriend, and she had to go home today." George responded numbly.

"Oh, George," his father said suddenly, "A boy by the name of John Lennon called looking for you a few minutes ago, wondering if you could meet him at the park in an hour with you guitar."

"Oh, John called finally, alright, then I better go." George stood and slowly headed for the door after he'd gathered his things.

He net John at the required location, and Paul trudged up looking rather tired.

"How you been Paul?" George asked trying to forget about Liz.

"Oh, I've been alright," he said. He seemed to be trying to forget too.

"Look, lads we're here to practice," John cut in noticing the two having somewhat disappointed expressions, "It's a nice day so lets enjoy it."

The two nodded and John let the way to a shady tree and the three sat down and tried to decide what to play. John told them he'd gotten them a gig, and so it was vitally necessary to figure out their unique sound. George could play pretty much anything if he'd at least heard it before, so he had no problem what so ever when it came to playing.

When it came up by Paul that George could sing, John immediately said no. George didn't care much, but he at least would've liked the chance.

When George got back to his house, he found he was bored out of his mind.

What have I been doing the past week? He'd think to himself then come to the remembrance of Liz.

He'd just sigh and sink into his seat and read a book or play his guitar.

Sometimes he'd hide in his room and try and wonder what Liz was doing, if she was alright.

His Mother and father and come to the conclusion that he was too worried about Liz to care about anything else. Harry said he was obsessed with her, but George just smacked his little brother in the back of the head when the statement was made and argued that he was not. George didn't go to Paul's house very much after Liz left, but he wanted to most days just out of habit.

By late August, he had finally forgotten about her, but could Liz really say the same about him?

**Chapter 9 is finished…What's gonna happen to Liz next? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out wont you? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Liz walked through the door of her house, and saw her father sprawled on the couch, drunk out of his skull. She grimaced and turned right back around and walked away from him. She felt her temperature rising, and suddenly felt so tired. She considered going back to her house and sleeping for a bit.

_No, _she thought, _you can't go back there; not when he's like that…_

She walked for a bit, coming to the park. She walked around there for a bit, and climbed a big tree. She closed her eyes once she was settled, and she heard voices coming form below her.

"George can sing," one voice said. Liz looked down and Paul and George with another boy she didn't know. They all had a guitar and they looked as if they were gonna play.

"Well, I'm the lead." He boy Liz didn't know said, "You two are backing vocals, right?"

Liz made a face, she'd heard George sing before, and she loved the way he sounded. What was wrong with this boy? Had he never heard him sing before? She thought he probably hadn't.

George looked as if he didn't mind not getting to sing, but it still made Liz mad he didn't get a chance.

Liz closed her eyes again, and listened to the music the three boys were playing. She liked the way the third boy sounded when Paul backed him up with the harmony. She paid close attention to George's guitar playing as she dozed off on her tree limb.

She woke up around twilight-felling somewhat better-from nearly falling out of her tree.

She looked around for any sign of George; she was obviously still half asleep. When she was fully awake she sighed and climbed down from her tree. She found her mind wandering to George, and what he might be doing or thinking about.

She walked down the street and thought of someplace safe to go for the rest of the night. She found a small abandoned house that looked somewhat better than the street, and went inside.

There was a ratty looking couch, which looked somewhat like the couch at her house. She sat down and tried her best to go back to sleep.

Her hip ached and her head felt like it was bashed against a concrete wall. She felt her temperature rise and she started to tremble, suddenly very cold.

The next few days only got harder for Liz. Her headache got ten times worse and she couldn't stop shivering. Even when she stood in the most sunlight possible. When walking past a shop window, she saw she was so pale, it was almost ghostly.

She found her mind wondering to George more and more through the days until he was all she thought about.

By early august, everything in her mind reverted back to George and how he'd helped her…

**Really, really, short chapter, I know, but I'm getting there, ok?! BE HAPPY! ;) please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

"George, hurry up and go so your Dad can take Harry to Billy's." Mrs. Harrison called up to George in him room.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm coming, mum…" he said back. He'd been daydreaming about Liz again. His mind had been going back to her more often then before. To be honesty it was scaring him just a little bit.

He bounded down the stairs and picked up his shoulder bag, and he took the list of things his Mother wrote down for him. He looked at it and started out the door.

"George, darling, are you alright?" his Mother asked grabbing his elbow.

"Yeah," he said smiling the best he could, "I'm alright, mum. Bye." He kissed her cheek and left her standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"Sure, mum," George muttered as he walked down the street, "I'm just hung up on some girl I helped a while ago, remember her? Yeah, I definitely do, since she won't leave my brain alone…"

"Do you always talk to yourself when you run errands for your Mother?" Paul asked catching up with George's quick pace.

"Wha- oh, hello Paul," George sighed, "No, I don't, I just can't get this girl out of my head is all."

Paul smirked, "Who is she, George? Which lucky girl is it that has you fancy."

"No, Paul, it's not like that," George thought for a second, "Well I don't think it is anyway, but it's that girl that I helped and brought to your house a while ago. You remember her?"

"You mean that Liz girl?" Paul frowned.

"Yeah, I just can't get her out of my head." George ran his hand through his thick hair.

"Really?" Paul asked, "Why do you think that is?"

George shrugged, "I dunno, Paul. Harry says I'm obsessed with her, but I think I'm just worried about her."

"Why would you be worried?"

"Well she wasn't completely better when I last talked to her, and your mum just kicked her out." George shrugged again.

"look, George my mum did what she had to do to keep us healthy, it's Liz's own fault she wouldn't go to the doctor." Paul said stubbornly.

"I understand that, but your mum could have al least found her a place to go instead of throwing her out on the streets!" George was becoming frustrated with Paul.

"All I'm saying, Georgie, is she had a choice to get better, and go to the doctor, but she refused to go. I'm sorry you feel bad about it, but it was her own decision." Paul and George walked in an awkward silence for a bit until Paul decided he'd better go home.

"Bye, Paul…" George muttered and walked into the grocer's. He got most everything on the list at the grocer's, and the rest was what his Mother need for Harry's new school clothes.

By the time he was through with everything on the list, he still had enough time to go to the record shop.

He truly smiled as he walked through the glass door and took a deep breath of the musical smells of the guitars and other instrument there. He went to look at the records and didn't see anything except the Carl Perkins LP he'd bought a couple of weeks before. He sighed and re-exited the shop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure across the street sitting on a bench. He carefully crossed and sat down next to her.

"Hello," he said without looked over to her.

"George?" she asked trying to get a closer look at him.

"Hello, Liz…" George looked over at her, she looked positively horrible.

"So it was you I saw go into the record store?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, it was me, are you alright?" George was truly worried about her.

"Yes George, but I'm still sick…" Liz looked at her lap.

"You aren't bleeding this time are you?" he was as serious as he could be, but she giggled and shook her head, "good."

"So how are _you_, George?" she asked him.

He thought about this for a moment, should he tell her he's been thinking about her non-stop for the past month? Should he say how worried he is about her? He couldn't just tell her he was 'fine' like he told everyone else when they asked, but if he said he wasn't, wouldn't she'd start to worry about him, like he did her? There was a possibility she wouldn't, but he didn't take the chance, "Oh, well I'm the same as always." He smiled, and she suddenly grabbed his arm tight. He frowned, "What's the matter?"

If it was possible, her face got even paler than before, and she shook her head, "My father's over there, George; he cant see me here!"

George looked around and saw another familiar figure walking down the street, looking big, and angry, "Alright, just follow my lead." Liz nodded and followed George's lead as he stood up and walked casually to the bus stop. The bus was rounding the corner, and George hoped it could beat Liz's father to them.

Just there luck, it didn't. Mr. Parker saw not only Liz, but the little punk that got him into some trouble with the cops.

"Hey!" Liz's father screamed. Liz jumped and George put his arm around her to hide it.

"It's alright," George whispered, "Just ignore him." She nodded and took a deep breath. She put her head against his shoulder as the bus pulled up to the curb. They were about to climb in, when George was suddenly jerked back and pulled away from Liz.

"George!" she gasped turning around and seeing George trying to fight his way out of her father's grasp. She looked back into the bus and considered going on, but that meant leaving George in an extremely dangerous situation.

"Liz, go on…" George grunted, still struggling.

"No, Liz," her father said threatingly, "Don't go on that bus, or you know what I'll do to your boyfriend?"

Liz's eyes got wide. She didn't know if it was the surprise of George being called her boyfriend or the thought of what he might do to him.

"Let me go!" George choked. Her father got a better hold on George and swiped at Liz. She jumped out of the way up the stairs of the bus. The doors shut and the bus started to move. She gasped as George and she father where pulled out of her sight. Liz scrambled to the back of the bus and watched as much as she could, and hoped her father didn't hurt George too bad.

When the bus stopped again she recognized where she was. She could see Paul's house from the bus stop. She needed to get help for George, so she ran there, and knocked vigorously on the door.

Paul opened the door, and didn't recognize her.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Paul, it's me Liz, I need your help." Liz said quickly. She saw the name click in his brain and he suddenly became very serious, "With what?"

"It's George, I was talking to him across the street form the record shop, and my father saw us, and he got a hold on George, when we tried to get away! Please help me; my father could seriously hurt him!" Liz pleaded with all she could. When Paul just stared at her she started to cry.

"MUM!" Paul called behind him,"I'm going out, I'll be back later!"

"Ok, Paul, be back by dinner." Mrs. McCartney said casually.

He grabbed Liz by the hand and told her to take him to George. She ran down the street the best she could in her state to bus stop across the street from the record shop.

Unfortunately, there was no George. Liz plopped down on the bench, and sobbed into her hands. Paul sat next to her and awkwardly rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Paul," Liz choked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "This is where I left him."

Paul frowned, "You mean you just left him here?"

"Not on purpose! We were trying to get on a bus to get away from my Dad, and I stepped onto the bus to get out of his reach."

"And it drove away before you could get back off…" Paul said with a sigh. Liz nodded grimly and looked around for any place George might be hiding.

"Alright, well, I gotta go home now, Liz." Paul said swallowing hard, "I'm sorry, and I wish I could help you, but my mum said to be home for dinner."

"But…" Liz didn't know what to say to get him to stay, "But I thought George was you friend?"

"He is, but he's not here, Liz, and I gotta go home." Paul looked at her once more before turning around and running back down the street toward his house.

Liz broke down and cried again. How could Paul do that? How could he just leave her to find George by herself? She suddenly thought that maybe her father had taken George to their old dirty flat. She hoped up and ran to her old home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Liz slowly peaked in through the cracked front door. She saw a lifeless George on the couch, but her father was nowhere to be seen. She hoped George was alright for the most part. He had a bruise on his cheek and his nose was bloody. His shirt was ripped and was blood stained. She felt her lip quiver, but told herself to hold it together at least until she got George someplace safe.

She slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open and crept into the house. She knelt down next to George and brushed his fringe out of his face. He stirred, but he didn't wake up. This sent a great feeling of excitement through Liz's body. She knew at least he wasn't dead.

"George…" she whispered close to his ear. He didn't move and she got worried again, "George, please wake up." she pleaded her lip quivering again. She suddenly heard the back door slam shut and suddenly being frightened, she ran back out the door.

Her father looked down on George with disgust. She felt the tears she'd held back moment ago fall against her cheeks. She watched her father bend down over George. He looked as if he might do some more damage to him while was still out cold, but something caught his eye.

Liz followed his gaze form behind the cracked door, down to George's bloody face. There was blood smeared across George's cheek up to where Liz had brushed the hair away from his eyes. She looked down at her own hand and saw a streak of blood starting from her knuckle to her wrist. Her eyes got wide, and she started to run away, as far away as she could get.

She found herself at the police station, and took a deep breath before entering.

She walked up to the front desk and she was about to say something to the officer at the desk when a complete darkness consumed her world.

George woke up on a grubby looking couch. He felt terrible and probably looked it too, judging by the blood on his face. He tried desperately to remember how he got where he was, or anything that had happened earlier in the day.

He remembered leaving to go pick things up for his mum, and going to the music shop, but everything else was a blur.

He heard slight noises from another room, and considered investigating, but then remembered, he was probably in a place he didn't want to be. He stood up on wobbly legs and moved toward the door. His vision started to swirl and he felt light headed. He took a deep breath and started to walk again, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable. He turned around slowly and saw something that made him remember the rest of the events that had happened that day.

George had met Liz across the street form the record shop. In an attempt to avoid her father, they had walked to the closest bus stop, but he'd seen them. Liz's father grabbed George from behind and there was the sound of Liz letting out a small scream.

"Go on, Liz…" George had managed to get out, but her father tightened his grip around his throat. Liz looked unsure of herself, and George barely heard her father's threats through the pounding in his ears.

He remembered the bus drive off with Liz on board, and then trying to fight her father off the best he could in his slightly dazed manner. He swung at Mr. Parker a couple of times before he was hit in the cheek, and then hit in the nose. He remembered the blood flow and the taste of blood in his mouth. The last thing he remembered before waking up was being stuck with something hard in the chest and falling and hitting his head on the pavement.

Now standing in front of him was Mr. Parker with an already bloody knife, and a sharp pain in his shoulder. George then came to the realization that he'd been stabbed. He put his hand to the wound and looked at Liz's father with a blood curdling gaze.

Mr. Parker had a wicked grin on his face and he came at George with the knife again.

With a great struggle, George got out of the knife's path with barely enough time to spare. Mr. Parker was quick, though he grabbed George's sleeve and pulled him toward close to his face.

"So, kid, why don't you tell me your name before I kill you?" he slurred in George's face.

George swallowed hard, "Because I want to know why you feel the need to kill me." George dodged Liz's father's knife several times before it caught his arm.

George let out a cry of pain and grabbed at his not soaked in blood sleeve.

"I want to kill you because you held my daughter away from me!" Mr. Parker said angrily.

George dared not freeze to think about that, but he was puzzled by Mr. Parker's reasoning, "No I didn't!" George yelled in his own defense, "You kept her away yourself!"

Mr. Parker had anger flaming in his eyes as he lunged at George again. George was having a harder time dodging and defending himself.

By the time George realized he was loosing too much blood to do anything, he was backed into a corner.

Through the window, George saw flashing red and blue lights. Mr. Parker turned to look and George tried to use this distraction to get away, but Liz's father was quick. He jabbed the blade into George's shoulder aiming for his heart. George took in a sharp breath and was out before he could even hope for any help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Liz woke up in a hospital bed, covered in warm sheets. She looked around the bland room wondering how she ended up there.

She suddenly remembered George, and that she needed to help him.

She pulled herself out of bed and looked around for her shoes. When she didn't see them she just decided to go without them. When she exited the room the officer from the front desk at the police station stopped her, "Sorry, miss, but I am afraid I can't let you leave!" he held her back by the elbow.

"But my friend's in danger!" Liz yelled, not really meaning to.

"In danger?" the officer asked sounding almost excited about something to do. Liz nodded, but the officer didn't seem to believe her anymore, "Yeah, ok, well you're pretty sick, you need to go back to bed."

"But George is in trouble!" Liz cried, "I have to help him! He's at my house with my father!"

"Well then I'm sure your father will help him." The officer said pushing her gently into her hospital room.

"NO! He's the one I have to save George from! My Dad's gonna kill him!" Liz was being tucked in by the police officer.

"Alright, miss, well, I can't really do anything about it if it's not really happening!" the officer said rolling his eyes at the silly little sick girl in front of him.

"I thought police officer's were supposed to help people!" Liz yelled as the officer exited the room. When the door was shut tight Liz let out a loud sob. Her father was going to kill George, and she couldn't do a thing about it! The boy who'd helped her when she was hurt and probably about to die, was going to die because of some stupid police officer who didn't believe her.

Outside Liz's hospital room the captain heard her crying and felt somewhat guilty. He decided to look into her story. Sure if he was wrong about this he could loose his job, but she seemed desperate. He sighed and went looking for a telephone to call up the station.

It turned out there had been calls coming from a certain area quite a bit, so the officer looked at the file's of the girl.

He found out her name was Elizabeth Parker and she lived on Harrington Street, the same street all the calls were coming from.

The policemen sighed and called out his men to check out her home address.

The officer himself hopped into his car and drove to the address.

When he got there his men were already waiting for the signal to enter. When it was given they all knocked on the door demanding the residents to exit through the front doo with their hands in the air. When that didn't happen the door was broken down and the officers entered. Upon inspection a young boy who looked to be the age of 15 was slouchy against the wall, a knife sprouting from his left shoulder and quite a bit of blood on him. He was carried away by a few officers and the others searched for the attacker.

Elizabeth Parker had said it was her father who was trying to kill the boy. 'Oh what did she say his name was…Gerald? Jimmy? George?' The officer tried desperately to remember the boy's name. 'Yes,' he thought again, 'the boy's name is George.'

The officers searched everywhere, but there was nobody else in sight.

Upon exiting the building they saw a figure bolt across the yard, and one of the officers attending to the boy caught him.

"Put your hand in the air!" he yelled.

The figure did as he was told, and turned around. He looked over to the boy being shut away in an ambulance before looking to the officer as he strode up to the officer holding the man at gun point.

"Good work, we've been looking for him for a while now." He said, "And I believe he's warren Parker." The officer looked closely at him, "Yes, and I believe he's the drunk who's been going around harassing people about his missing daughter."

"Good, good," the officer said making a move to arrest the wanted Warren Parker. After warren Parker was pushed into the police cruiser, the officer addressed the officer who'd arrested Warren, "I'm going back to the hospital to tell the girl we found her friend."

"Aright, I'll tell the captain." The officer responded.

There was a nod of farewell and the two officers went off in there own ways, one to the police station, and the other to the hospital.

Liz had finally cried to herself to sleep, and was dreaming about the horrible things her father might've done to George.

She jerked awake suddenly and sat bolt right up in her bed just as the door was slowly pushed open to reveal the stupid police officer that didn't believe her.

"Um, miss," he said rather sheepishly, "I looked into what you said, and we found your friend…"

"You did?" Liz was so happy to hear this, "Is he alright…he's not dead is he?" Liz was suddenly terrified to hear the truth.

"Do you want to go see him?" the officer asked, without answering her question. She nodded and climbed out of bed. She followed him down the hall to a room with the door shut and a group that looked to be George's family gathered at the door.

"Who is she?" a tall man asked standing up from his chair abruptly.

"My name is Liz, and-," the man cut her off before she could finish.

"So, it's you who my son almost died for?" the man had an intense look in his eye.

"Mr. Harrison," the officer said sternly, "IF anything this girl saved his life, is I would show some respect."

Mr. Harrison sat back down in his chair and the officer led Liz into George's room.

It looked similar to her own, bland and boring, but she only paid enough attention to that until she saw George lying uncontious in the hospital bed.

Liz swallowed hard and moved closer to him. She brushed the fringe out of his eyes just like she had before, except this time he didn't move.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry…" she started to cry, and she suddenly felt a hand on hers.

She looked at it and followed the arm it belonged to, to find George looking at her.

"Liz…" he said in a small voice.

"George! You're alright!" she sobbed with utter joy.

He chuckled a little, and squeezed her hand "Yeah, I'm alright, Liz."

She couldn't help but smile at him, so glad he was alright, "George, Your cheeks bruised…" she said not knowing what else to say.

"Is it?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Yep," Liz looked down at his hand still in hers, "George, do you remember anything that happened?"

He shook his head with great difficulty, "No I don't, and all I remember is the police lights and waking up here."

"I was going to get help for you, but I passed out from my fever before I could get anything out." Liz said sniffling.

"All right, Mr. Harrison the doctor said walking I the room slowly, "You need to rest for a bit."

George nodded the best he could without much pain and smiled to Liz as she exited to room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

When Liz exited George's room, she was immediately surrounded by his family. They asked her dumb questions like; is he alright? Or what did he say? And the one she heard from his father, why did _she_ get to go in and see him?

Liz sighed and tried her best to push through the crowd, but George's brother grabbed her arm. He pulled her over to a few chairs away from his parents.

"I know you don't want to talk to us, but they're just scared." He said gesturing to his parent who was now arguing with the police officer.

"I know," Liz said softly, "But I am too. It's all my fault anyway."

"How is your fault?" Harry asked frowning.

"I'm the one he helped, and I'm the one who hoped on a bus to get away from my Dad, and left him behind."

"But the officer said you saved him…" Harry muttered.

"I didn't save him, I just told the officer George was in trouble!" Liz was holding back tears as she spoke.

"He definitely would've died if you hadn't told about George, Liz; you did save him." Harry put a hand on her shoulder before standing and walking back to where his parents where.

Liz looked around for something to focus on beside whether or not George would be ok.

She saw a few doctors in a small cluster, more doctors coming out of the rooms looking somewhat sad, and she saw an elevator full of depressed looking people.

Those people obviously knew someone in the hospital who was either sick or dying; why else would they be there?

Three specific people caught her eye; two of which she recognized. Mrs. McCartney, Paul, and a boy she didn't know hurried over to Mr. and Mrs. Harrison and the doctor, with worried expressions.

Paul spotted her and looked somewhat guilty. Liz shot him an evil glare and looked down at her lap. Paul sighed and Liz knew he was coming to sit next to her.

"Liz…" in a failed attempt to catch her gaze, "Liz, please…I'm sorry I didn't help you find George, really I am."

Liz ignored him until the other boy walked up and said, "So are you Georgie's girlfriend?"

She looked up abruptly; that was the second time George was referred to as her boyfriend. She looked at the boy and shook her head.

"Uh, Liz," Paul said clearing his throat, "This is John Lennon, he plays the guitar and sing in the band George and I are in."

Liz knew who he was now, he as the one who wouldn't let George sing, "Nice to meet you John." She grumbled her response. She sniffled and looked back down to her lap.

"Liz, please talk to me." Paul pleaded a sound of apprehension in his voice.

She snapped her gaze to Paul, "Why should I?" she asked harshly.

Because I feel bad about not helping you." Paul said quietly.

"You only feel bad because he was hurt! You wouldn't care if all he had was a scratch!" she told herself not to cry.

Liz must've spoken louder that she intended because that's when the police officer strode over and said, "Miss Parker, I think you need to get back to your room for a little bit of rest."

"But I want to stay here with George!" Liz protested.

"I'm sure you do, but you're still quite sick and need to rest." The officer held out his hand to her, which she took willingly and followed him to her own room.

He tucked her into her bed, told her to rest and smile warmly. Just before he could leave Liz asked him a small question; "What's your name?"

The officer looked at her sympathetically, "My name is James Brown."

"Can I call you that, Jim I mean?" Liz asked. Jim nodded, "You don't have to call me Miss Parker if you don't want to, and everyone I know calls me Liz."

"I'll remember that, Liz." Jim smiled again before leaving the room quietly.

Liz's smile faded slightly just before she fell asleep. She was happy she'd found a friend in Jim, but she still worried about George. Then she remembered her father. What had happened to him? Was he still out looking for her? Did the police arrest him? If so, where would she go, now that the authorities knew about him?

She fell into a deep sleep, complete with a series of nightmares of her father, and on occasion what had happened to her Mother.

Liz woke up around four in the morning from yet another horrible dream. She sighed and looked around. There was absolutely nothing she could do to take her mind off her dreams- well besides sleep. But did sleep really help? It helped her forget, sure, but only to find a new nightmare replaced the last. Sleeping took her mind off her problems, and her problems took her mind off her dreams.

'Wait? She thought, 'Do I have problems?' Liz stood and stretched.

'Sure you do,' her Brian said to her, "Everyone does silly girl."

The only problem was she couldn't remember them for a brief moment.

That brief moment was short lived. The moment before she was forced to remember, there was a sleepy murmur from the corner of her room.

She looked over and saw Paul curled p in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Liz sighed and remembered her problems. She moved toward Paul and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

She walked down the hall looking for George's room. She had a little trouble at first, but she overheard one of the doctors telling someone that Mr. Harrison in room214 would be ready for a bandage change at 8 o'clock.

Liz quickly found the room, and shut the door behind her as quietly as the heavy door would permit. She sat down in a pulled up chair, and watched George silently.

He was sound asleep, curled up with the warm blankets around him. Liz considered curling up in her chair and going back to sleep herself, but decided against it. She couldn't help but brush the hair out of George's face gently.

His eyes fluttered open, and at seeing Liz, he smiled.

"I'm sorry George," Liz said a little flustered, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright Liz." George said sleepily. He stretched the best he could without causing himself too much pain, and rubbed his eyes.

"No it's not," Liz said quietly, "You need to sleep."

"Well I was really asleep when you walked in here." He shrugged and grinned crookedly, "I was just pretending just in case you were a nurse on a doctor or something."

"What?" she laughed, "Why would you do that?"

George chuckled and shrugged, "I don't like doctors."

"Neither do I." Liz grimaced.

"I know you don't." George's grin turned into a bright smile.

Liz smiled back without even realizing it, "So have you spoken to your parents?"

George's smile faded, "No, this is the first I've been awake since I spoke to you earlier."

"Are they still here?" Liz asked.

George shrugged and looked around the room awkwardly, "I wish I had my guitar here, I so bored sittin here doin nothin."

"Why do you ant your guitar?" Liz giggled.

"Well I was thinking of plying that new song I wrote when you were at Paul's to you." George smirked.

"Really what's it called?" Liz sound thoroughly excited.

"Don't bother me." George smiled crookedly and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Liz laughed as quietly as she could, and George laughed with her.

"George…" Liz hesitated, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I really don't," George said sadly, "Why do you ask, love?"

Liz's mind stopped briefly, 'did he just call me love?' she thought to herself. She shrugged it off when she looked at George's wondering face.

"Well I don't know what happened to my father." Liz said. George made a sour face, "I mean I don't know what's going to happen to me, now that the police know about him…"

"Don't worry Liz, it'll work out." George said taking her hand in his, "anyplace is better that where you've been right?"

Liz sighed, "Right, but what if I have to move far away? I don't want to go anywhere."

"I don't think you'll have to go anywhere, Liz." George trailed off, "I _hope_ you don't have to go anywhere."

"Me too." Liz said looking down at her lap. Liz yawned suddenly and made George yawn in response.

"Maybe we better get back to bed." George said sleepily. Liz nodded and stood to leave. She leaned down and kissed George's cheek. His cheeks reddened and at seeing it, Liz's did too.

"Goodnight, Liz," George said with a grin.

"Goodnight, George," Liz responded with a wave before she exited his room.

**I NEED REVIWS PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

It took another couple of weeks for Liz to be fully free from being sick, and by that time the authorities still hadn't found anywhere for her to go. She was still quite worried she'd have to move someplace far, far away, but every now and then George would reassure her she would go too far.

Liz had grown quite close to George during the time they spent in the hospital, and Liz had spoken the Jim quite a bit too, but those conversations where mostly about where Liz was goin to live, or if she had any living relatives that she knew of. He'd asked her this question quite frequently and every time she'd respond the same.

"No Jim, I don't have any one, but my Dad; and I don't even have him anymore…." Usually the little bit at the end moved the conversation to something a little happier.

Anyway, Liz was walking out of the hospital with Paul, on the 31st of august on their way to the McCartney residents. Mrs. McCartney had told her, since she was better that she could stay with them until her living arrangements where sorted out. Liz gratefully accepted her invitation.

"So, Liz," Paul said somewhat awkwardly, "Are we on speaking terms now?"

Liz hadn't completely forgiven him for abandoning her on her hunt for George, but she felt bad about holding it against him, "Yes Paul we're on speaking terms now."

Liz rolled her eyes at him playfully. He smiled and rolled his back at her.

"Great, I gotta tell you I'm relieved," he said looking straight ahead, "Cuz, if we weren't, it would get quite awkward around the house, ya know?"

Liz smiled, "Yeah I do, but _you_ gotta know I haven forgotten about it…" Liz looked around avoiding Paul's worried gaze. He knew she was kidding, but there was a slight glint in her eye that threw him off slightly.

They walked the rest of the way to Paul's in silence, and when they got to the door, he held it open for her. He followed her in and called out for his mum telling her they were home.

"Oh, good, you two are just in time for dinner!" Mrs. McCartney said from the kitchen. Paul chuckled and pulled Liz to the table sitting her down next to him.

Liz looked around and saw Paul's father, and Mother, but she didn't recognize a boy that sat watching her as if she might explode suddenly.

"Uh…Paul?" Liz said nervously elbowing Paul in the arm.

"What's the matter?" Paul asked frowning and rubbing his arm. Liz nodded toward the boy, and Paul giggled, "Oh that's my 14 year old brother Mike."

"Hi," Mike said smiling brightly, "You must ne the Liz Paul doesn't shut up about." Liz glanced over to Paul and saw his cheeks flush.

"Really?" Liz giggled, "What does he say about me?"

"Only that you were mad him, and he felt bad about mot helping you with something…or…something…" Mike was looking at Paul, and slowly his voice faded into nothing. Liz looked at Paul again and saw him glaring at his pour brother. Liz laughed as Mrs. McCartney served the food.

They were a good way through dinner when Mr. McCartney decided to try and strike up a conversation with Liz, "So Liz, I know you were sick the last time you were here, but I want you to know you are welcome here anytime." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you, really it means a lot." Liz smiled back.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," he said with an approving nod, "Have you spoken to George lately, I'm afraid I haven't gone to see him in the hospital. I work quite a lot you see."

This question made Liz want to cry for some reason. She swallowed hard, "Yes I spoke to him this morning, and he said the doctors told he could go home soon."

"That's great," Paul said, "I have to remember to tell John that."

"Why?" Mrs. McCartney asked, "Has he been worrying about poor George?"

"No, he's worried about the band." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Is that all the boy cares about?" Mike asked frowning.

Paul raised his eyebrows at his brother, "Have you met him?" Paul asked sarcastically, "Of course it is…"

"Now Paul there's no need to be harsh." Mrs. McCartney said sternly.

"Sorry, mum." Paul said looking down at his plate. Liz watched as she suddenly dropped out of the conversation.

Her thoughts started to wander to George. She wondered why though. She did admit there was something about George that made her heart skips, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out what it was.

Maybe it was the way his dark eyes flashed when he smiled, or the way his smiled light up his whole face, or…

"So, Liz, what do you think of George?" Paul pulled her suddenly from her thoughts. She looked around and saw that the table was empty and everyone had gotten up and went tier separate ways.

"Wha-?" she shook her head and looked at Paul.

He smirked, "I asked what you thought of George?" Paul repeated his question.

Liz frowned, "Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, you looked a little distant," Paul smirked, "and I was just wondering." He shrugged.

"Well, I think he's alright." Liz shrugged and Paul looked at her skeptically.

Sure she like George, but she wasn't gonna tell him that! She decided to change the subject, "How come I've never met George before?"

Paul shrugged, "You were shut up in the guest room the last time you were here, and I guess he was never home when you were awake." Paul smirked again, "Why? You think he's _cute_?"

Liz blushed, "What no, I was just curious. Why do you care anyway?" Liz smirked back at him.

It was Paul's turn to blush, "I was just teasing you, Liz."

Liz smiled and cocked her eyebrow at him, "Uh-huh, sure you were…" Liz stood up and made her way to the guest room. all she really wanted to do was sleep, and get away from the ideas of moving away, her father, and anything else she didn't want to think about at that particular moment.

She crawled under the covers and pulled them over her head with a sigh. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

George looked around his room, it was dinner time and he felt so alone. Liz usually ate with him when she could, but now she was at Paul's house. He was glad she was better, and to have one less thing to worry about, but he missed her. he wanted to talk to her and laugh with her like he had been for the past few weeks.

George sighed and took another bite of the gross hospital food, when there was a small knock on the door, and a head appeared in the doorway. George looked hopefully for Liz, but it was just his Mother checking up n him.

"Hi, Georgie." She said entering the room and sitting down in the seat where Liz normally sat. He didn't want to talk to his Mother, and he really didn't like being called Georgie.

"Hello mum." He sighed and finished his food.

"I was just coming in to give you some company," Mrs. Harrison said with a small smile. She looked around, "I actually expected you to be talking to your friend. Where is she?"

"She went to Paul's house; the doctors let her out this afternoon." George said trying his best to sound happy for Liz.

"Oh, George I know you're bored out of your mind with out her." his Mother said ruffling his hair, "But you'll get out soon too, and then you can see her when ever you want to."

"That is if she doesn't move far, far away…" George mutter, more to himself than his Mother.

"Why would she have to move away?"

George frowned at his Mother, "Because her father is in prison, and her Mother died when she was little. That's why she's at Paul's house."

"Oh right, I forgot," Mrs. Harrison said, "George dear, if she moves away, I'm, sure it won't be so far away you won't ever get to see her again."

"Oh, mum, you don't know that." George said harshly. He looked at his mum, "Sorry, I just don't want to lose how I feel when I'm around her."

Mrs. Harrison looked at her son for a few moments before speaking again, "How do you feel when you're around her?"

"I feel…happy and I feel like jumping off the walls, and I feel like laughing for no apparent reason." George sat back against his pillows and looked up at the ceiling with a loud sigh.

Mrs. Harrison watched as George closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. She knew what he was talking about when he said he felt happy when he was with Liz. She knew he liked her just by how much he talked about her when he was at home, but the only problem was, did he know it? Did he know how he felt about Liz; did he understand that he liked her?

She stood from her seat and kissed his forehead before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

**I REALLY REALLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

Liz was practically jumping and skipping down the street as she and Paul and Mike walked to the hospital to see George. She was so excited for some reason, and she could tell she was getting on Mike's nerves.

He sighed loudly, and Liz looked at him and decided it best to contain her excitement. This was easier said than done on her part. By the time they were walking down the hall to George's room, she was about to explode. Paul laughed at her before he opened the door a slowly as possible. Mike chuckled and Liz pushed Paul out of the way and went inside George's room sticking her tongue out at Paul.

"Hi Liz!" she heard from behind her in an extremely happy voice. She turned around and saw George, looking much better that the last time she'd seen him, and smiling at her. She smiled back and sat down in her usual spot as the other two filed and stood at the foot of George's bed.

"Hey Georgie!" Paul said with a smirk.

George made a face, "Hello Paul, please don't call me that…"

"Hi, George," Paul repeated still smirking quite a bit.

George rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Liz.

"Hey," she said suddenly feeling very shy, "How you been?"

George giggled, "Well, I've been feeling much better if that's what you mean."

Liz thought for a second, "Yep that's what I mean and I'm glad! Do you know when you're getting out of here?"

George's smile grew even bigger, "Yep, I can go home in about a week, if I stay as healthy as I am right now until then."

"That's great!" Paul chimed in, "Now John can get off me back about the Quarry Men. He's worried that you won't want to play with us anymore."

Paul shrugged and George frowned, "Why would he think that?" Paul shrugged again, and George shrugged back, "Anyway," he said looking back to Liz, "Do you know where you're living yet?"

Liz put on a small smile, "Yeah, I have an aunt who's willing to take me." Liz stopped, making George wish she hadn't. He waited for her to say she had to move to Spain, or Italy, or Australia, or someplace even further than that. When she didn't continue George raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"And where does she live?" he asked sounding casual.

Liz's smiled brightened, "She lives here in Liverpool! Not far from Paul actually."

"Really?" George asked suddenly very relieved, "Liz that's awesome!" George felt like jumping up and down like a girl, because he was so happy Liz wasn't moving away from Liverpool; away from him. Liz must have noticed his excitement because she started to laugh.

Liz was happy she didn't have to move either, but the look on George's face made her laugh. She knew he was just as glad, but she couldn't help it.

"What?" George asked starting to laugh as well.

"You just look like if I moved, the whole world was going to fall out of space or something terrible like that, and you're extremely over-joyed I'm staying."

"Well I am!" George said smiling brightly at her. She did the same and Mike mimicked throwing up.

"Oh, hello Mike," George said suddenly, "I didn't know you were here…"

"Well I've been here the whole time." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry." George said smiling a funny smile at him. Mike laughed and said he was going on home, because he had to get ready to go to his friend's house.

Paul sat down on the end of George's bed and joined back in the conversation. Liz and George did most of the talking, but every now and then Paul would get a clever line in.

Finally the day had come when George could go home. Though he was still on bed rest he was glad he didn't have to stay one more night in the bloody hospital.

His Dad carried his things out to the car and Harry and his mum walked with him.

"Are you glad to be out of there?" his mum asked smiling at him.

He nodded; he didn't really feel like talking at that moment for some reason.

"Hey, Liz doesn't have to move, did you know that George?" Harry asked as if suddenly remembering.

"Yes, Liz told me last week." George said suddenly happy at talking about Liz.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" his father asked as they all piled into the car.

George shook his head, "No I saw her yesterday. She and Paul came by around three."

"Right I remember now," Mr. Harrison muttered, "Still, maybe she can come over for dinner sometime."

Harry smirked at George's suddenly red cheeks. George stuck his tongue out at his brother and looked out the window. The rest of the car ride home consisted of Harry making fun of George because he thought George liked her.

This made George think; did he like Liz? He thought about what he'd said to his Mother a few weeks ago when she asked how he felt around her. That answer had come out of nowhere. Those words just popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. What he said was true, but why had he been so willing to tell his Mother? George sighed, maybe he did like Liz, but he'd never in a million years tell her so.

What if she didn't like him the same way? Then he'd lose her as a friend as well.

"Look George we're driving by Paul's house, maybe Liz is there. Do you know if she moved yet?" Harry asked teasingly.

George knew she hadn't and wasn't going to for another week, but he was going to tell Harry that. That would only increase the teasing he was receiving. George watched Paul's house shrink in the distance, wondering what Paul and Liz were doing.

When they got home George was told to get into bed and rest until dinner. He sighed and walked into his room shutting out Harry's teasing in the process. He sat down on his bed and looked around. His room was exactly how he'd left it, but it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Like an old house would look when the caretaker died; there weren't so many cobwebs in his room though. George swiped his hand across the top of his desk and left a streak where the dust had been, and his hand was turned grey with dirt and an immense amount of dust. He grimaced and wiped his hand on his clothes before pulling off his dirty shirt and replacing it with a new clean one from his dresser.

His door opened slowly and a head peaked in through creaked door. George looked and saw the last parson he expected or really wanted to see.

"Hello Georgie!" John said walking in the room.

George sighed, "Hello John."

"Feelin any better, mate?" John asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess." George shrugged.

"So what exactly happened?" John asked curiously leaning towards George as he sat down on his bed.

George sighed again and told John the whole thing, starting with how he met Liz. When he got to the end of the story, John said, "So this Liz girl, I met her at the hospital, she looked like she was blaming herself for what happen to you."

"Well I wish she didn't, if she does blame herself," George shrugged.

"How come?" John asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well it's not her fault, she didn't do it to me, her father did."

"But she left you at the bus stop to fend for yourself." John said trying his best to get a rise out of George.

"I told her to go, and I don't think she meant to leave anyway." George was getting frustrated with John.

"What ever you say. Man, I gotta go." John said as he stood and moved toward the door, "Fell better, and practice those songs I gave you."

"George was about to retort something quite nasty, but John left the room and shut the door before he could.

George closed his eyes tiredly, and went to sleep.

About an hour later Mrs. Harrison went to check on him, and found him sound asleep. She felt bad because she had to send Liz and Paul home, since they came to see him. She especially felt bad about Liz having to go back with Paul without seeing George.

She went back down stairs and broke the news to them, "Sorry kids," she said, suddenly seeing Liz's expression fall, "But he's asleep, and I don't think I should wake him up just yet."

"Alright," Paul said putting a comforting hand on Liz's shoulder, "Thank you."

"You can by tomorrow if you like; I don't think he'll be sleeping much now that he's home." Mrs. Harrison told them, but mostly Liz. She smiled politely and thanked her before following Paul out the front door.

**Ok, guys I really need reviews! For all the views I have I should really have more than 7 reviews! I gratefully thank those of you who did review, it made so happy to read them, but I really need some FEEDBACK here! Please and thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

_It was and all George could see was a dark shadowy figure. He squinted his eyes, trying to see better, it was no help whatsoever. Then suddenly there was a bright blinding light shining behind the figure. George still couldn't see the figure because of the position of the light. _

_Suddenly he was part of the figure. He looked straight ahead and saw Liz. Her arms were around his neck and it wasn't until then did he realize he was kissing her. He was quite surprised by it, but that didn't keep him from enjoying the little moment. He moved to put his arms around her waist, but found they were already there and ended up pulling her tighter to him. _

_Liz pulled back and looked at George with a slight smile. He put his hand against her face and his thumb stroked her cheek gently. Her gaze moved from his eyes to over his shoulder. She became quite pale, and her eyes got wide with fear. _

_George frowned at her, and she opened her mouth to speak, but let out a yelp instead when George was thrown to the ground; landing several feet away._

_He hit his head hard on the ground and tried his best to stay conscious. He heard Liz's screams through his daze, and could decide whether it was Liz, or just his ears ringing. When it stopped abruptly, he knew which it was, and knew he was too late._

_There was a shadow over him, and he recognized it to be Liz's father. He gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the deathly blow from the knife in his hand._

_There was a knock from somewhere, which caught both of their attention, stopping Mr. Parker mid swing._

_Mr. Parker looked around curiously for a second, shrugged, and went back to George. There was another knock, harder than before and stopping Liz's father again, and just like before he shook it off and turned his attention back to his victim._

_Just as the knife would have cut into George, another knock sounded and…_

George sat straight up in his bed, panting and gasping for air. He realized the knocking was probably someone at his bedroom door. He opened the door, and frowned when he didn't see anyone. He sighed and turned to get dressed. He caught sight of the nasty scare on his shoulder, which he knew would be there for the rest of his life. He sighed again and pulled the shirt over his head.

He jumped when someone knocked on his door again. He opened it and saw Liz smiling brightly. He smiled back at her, "Hi…" he said stepping back and letting her into the room.

"Hi," she said standing in the doorway awkwardly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much," he said simply. He pulled her by the hand into the room, and shut the door behind her out of habit.

"Why'd you shut it?" Liz asked nervously. She glanced down at his hand still holding hers.

George shrugged his response and looked at the door. She did too. He looked back at her as she had her gaze on the door. George suddenly leaned forward and tried to peck her cheek.

Tried meant he aimed for her cheek, but she turned her head just in time to catch her mouth for half a second.

He looked at her, his face suddenly bright red. Her cheeks where somewhat pink too. Her hand had jumped to his shoulder and neither of them noticed it until the door opened and Paul stuck his head in the room.

"Are you guys dancing or somethin?" he asked frowning?

George frowned too, and saw he still had her and in his, and noticed her other hand on his shoulder. Liz's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and George let go of her hand and moved away from her.

"No Paul we weren't dancing…" Liz muttered before hurrying out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked. George shrugged even though he really knew, "Well, anyway, your mum said to come down stairs for a bit. She sent Liz to get you, but when she didn't come back with you, I came up to see what the hold up was."

"Oh," George took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with Paul following as quickly as he could. He saw Liz talking to Harry and his Mother in the living room, and was glad his mum at least liked her a little. George knew he tried to be nice when he was around George, but George knew he didn't like Liz all too much.

George sat down in the floor with Paul, and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Well, it took you long enough." Harry said smirking, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"For your information, I don't; and I don't even care either!" George stuck his tongue out at Harry, and he heard Liz giggle. He grinned at her and she turned her gaze away from him. He looked at the floor in front of him, feeling somewhat hurt by it.

"Oh, Liz," Paul said excitedly, "Tell George about your aunt!"

George looked up at her again and smiled.

"Well, I'm moving in with her tomorrow instead of next week." She said smiling brightly, "which means I won't have to deal with Paul 24/7 now!" Liz said teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Paul protested with a grin.

George laughed and said, "You have no idea!"

"Oh come on is it pick on Paul day?" Harry said, "I want to join in too if it is!"

Everyone laughed except Paul, "I can tell I'm not wanted here." Paul said snootily. He tried to stand up, but George grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the floor.

"OW!" he protested rubbing his yanked on arm, "Someone's feeling better."

Liz giggled and covered her mouth as she laughed. George couldn't help but watch her, and didn't look away until his mother cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to get his attention off Liz. Which worked quite well, but it also brought attention to what he had been doing second ago.

About an hour later Liz and Paul went back to Paul's, but before they could leave George's Mother sent some cookies back with them, which Paul volunteered to get; leaving Liz and George in the room alone. It was quite awkward between them until Paul came back and George walked them to the door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better George." Paul said smiling.

"Me too, Paul." George responded. He looked at Liz and waved. She reached up and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you're better too George." She whispered so only he could hear. He smiled and hugged her back before she broke away and walked out the door with Paul.

**I know it's way late, but I had to get this chapter out before I forgot it! ENJOY, AND _REVIEW_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

Liz stood on the front porch of her aunt's house with Jim. She was extremely nervous, being that she'd never met her aunt before.

"Liz," Jim said, "It'll be alright, I promise."

"I know, but what if she doesn't like me?!" Liz asked worriedly.

Jim laughed, "OH she will, trust me…" the door opened and a blonde hippie looking woman stood smiling like she didn't quite know what to do about someone standing on her front step, "Um, I am officer James brown, and this is your niece Elizabeth…"

"Oh, yes of course, come in, please." The woman said smiling brightly.

Liz followed Jim inside and looked around the huge posh looking house. The living room was painted white, but when the light hit it; it had a pink tint to it. The couches where white and green striped, and there was a fire place with a portrait of what appeared to be her aunt's whole family. Next to the door was the entrance to the dinning room, and a big oak table sat right in the middle of it with candles and flowers in the middle. Liz walked forward and saw the stair case in view of the door. She walked farther and found the kitchen. It was a normal sized kitchen, and there was a small round table there with three chairs, most likely used for breakfast. A door way on the right went back to the dinning room, and then to the parlor.

When she'd made her way back to her aunt, she'd noticed Jim had left.

"So," her aunt said smiling still, "You are the Elizabeth I heard so much about from my sister so many years ago?"

"Well, I go by Liz, now, but I guess so." Liz shrugged.

"I thought you went by Lizzie?" her aunt asked with a light chuckle.

Liz was extremely surprised to hear the nickname she hadn't heard since her mother died. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, Liz is alright."

"Alright, but it might take a while to get used to that." Her aunt said noticing her niece's sudden change in emotion, "Do you wanna see your new room?"

Liz nodded and her aunt led her up the steps to the first door on the left. It had a twin bed next to a giant window, and pale green curtains. The comforter was a purple and green pattern, and the pillows were tie-died red, purpled, and green. There were old posters on the wall of old bands and singers from the 30s and 40s. The walls where red, and had random bookshelf place along them with books and small trinkets on them.

"This was your mums room when she was growing up, ya know?" her aunt said quietly.

Of course it was, why else would Liz love it so much? She loved how nothing matched in it whatsoever. Liz saw a desk by the closet and saw a small jewelry box standing with necklaces and earrings of her Mother's. Liz opened the box and pulled some of it out smiling lightly to herself.

"This is the house you and my Mother grew up in?" Liz asked carefully putting the jewelry away. Her aunt nodded, "Yes, when our parents died, she was supposed to get the house, but because your father had certain plans; she said I could have it. So I live here, and now so do you."

"So what exactly do I call you?" Liz asked awkwardly.

Her aunt laughed, "You can call me Beth. Since we share the same name, you know."

Liz hadn't known she was named after her aunt, and smiled at the thought.

"You didn't know that did you?" Beth asked scrunching her nose, "I didn't really expect you to, since your mum died when you were so little, and you never met me before."

Liz sighed and sat down next to Beth on the bed, "so are you married?"

Beth smiled, "yep, but you wont see much of him. He's away."

"Really, what does he do?" Liz asked wondering what exciting job her uncle might have.

"He's a soldier in the British army." Beth giggled. Liz's smile faded a little, and Beth caught the sudden mood change, "Oh, Lizzie, it's alright, I don't mind him gone so much, and he's doing what he always wanted to do." Beth shrugged, and Liz tensed at her old nickname again.

There was a pause between them until Liz started to talk again, "Well then, what's your soldier's name?"

"His name?" Beth asked with a laugh, "His name is George."

Liz heart skipped, "Really, I have a friend named George!"

"I know you do; I heard some about him when Officer James asked me to take you in."

"You can call him Jim ya know, that's what I call him." Liz said suddenly very happy.

"Well until he tells me otherwise, I'll stick with Officer James." Beth said as she stood up, "You wanna help me with dinner?" when Liz nodded and followed her out of the room Beth cracked a sly smile and said, "Good cuz I wanna hear more about this George."

Liz laughed as they entered the kitchen, and cooked the best dinner Liz had had in ages.

As she went off to bed in her knew room, Beth followed her, "You can take all the old posters down if you want; I know you won't, but you can."

"Ok, I wont like you said, but I might add more to them." Liz said happily.

"You've been right happy tonight," Beth observed, "Why is that?"

"Well, I think it because I finally have a home. I place I can come back to when I need it." Liz smiled at her aunt and Beth leaned down and kissed the top of her head before shutting off the light and leaving the room; shutting the door quietly. Liz sighed and curled up in her new bed, under her new blankets, in her new room- her Mother's bed, her Mother's blanket's in her Mother's room.

George hasn't seen Liz in a whole week. The last time was the day before she moved to her aunt's house. He'd gotten phone calls from her, but he hadn't been to her new home, and she hadn't been to his.

Now, on the last day in August, he walked with Paul and John to her house. He couldn't help smiling as Paul knocked hard on the large door.

A tall blonde woman answered the door. By her expression George thought she knew who they were and why they were there, but then she spoke in the most posh accent George had ever heard.

"Yes, and might I do for you boys?" she asked trying her best to look snooty.

"Well, miss, we're-," Paul was cut off by a shout in the background.

"Beth who is it?" George heard Liz call as she hurried up to the door and peaked over her aunt's shoulder. He eyes got wide with excitement, and she pushed past her aunt and put her arm tightly around George in a rib cracking hug. George hugged her back a chuckled, "It hasn't been that long Liz."

She pulled back and smiled as she hugged Paul. She even hugged John before letting us into her new house.

"Beth these are my friends, Paul, John, and George." She pointed to each of them still smiling madly.

"So, you are the George little Lizzie wont shut up about?" Beth asked with a wink in their direction.

"She doesn't talk about me?" Paul sounding slightly offended.

"Oh, sure she does," Beth said leading them into the living room, "She just talks about George more…" they all sat down on the couch and in the floor. Beth, Paul, and John on the couch, and George and Liz side by side on the floor.

"Now you three need to tell me about yourselves." Beth asked smiling politely.

"Well, we're all in a band together…" Paul suggested not really knowing where to start.

"Are you?" Beth asked enthusiastically, "What kind?"

"We play a bunch of rock n' roll, but we're what people are calling a skiffle group." John said smiling.

"What do you all play?"

"Well," George said, "we all pretty much play the guitar"

"What about the drums?" Beth asked slightly amused at the boys.

John grinned stupidly and said; "The rhythm's in the music."

Paul rolled his eyes and suddenly saw George and Liz were having a silent conversation with each other. He saw Liz blush and giggle quietly before George cracked a small smile.

They seemed to notice everyone had stopped talking and were staring at them, because George awkwardly glanced away from Liz at everyone else in the room, "Uh…well I think…I think…" George fought for something intelligent to say, but all that came out were embarrassed stutters.

"Anyone want tea?" Beth asked saving George from his embarrassment.

"That would be great, I'll help you." Liz said quickly. She pulled herself up off the floor and hurried into the kitchen with Beth behind her chuckling the whole way.

"Some one loves Liz…" John sang sitting back on the couch. Paul chuckled and George huffed.

"For the millionth time, John," he said angrily, "I do not love Liz."

And he didn't, he'd sorted out his feeling for her the night she'd come over with Paul. She didn't like him the way he thought, he'd found out, so he decided he didn't like her either. 'But' his brain contradicted, why do you fell so happy now?' George tried to shrug the thought off, but it kept coming back.

'Why do you feel like bouncing off the walls like you told your Mother?' his mind said as if to smirk.

George thought about this for a second, 'maybe it's because he hadn't seen her in a while.'

'Yeah' his mind said sarcastically, 'I'm sure that's exactly what it is…'

"Well, then if you don't" Paul said cocking an eyebrow, "What was all that staring you stuttered over a minute ago?"

George blushed, for some reason he didn't really understand at the moment, "I was caught off guard."

"Uh-huh," John said just as Liz and Beth came back with tea and cookies.

Paul took a cookie before the plate was even on the table, and frowned a little bit, "These taste like mums."

Liz giggled, "That's because they are your mum's, Paulie."

His expression turned dark at the horrible name, she and Mike had decided to give him, and "It was funny when you were at my house my mum was around, but now my mum isn't here is she, Lizzie!"

What he didn't know was how much that name meant to her. She took in a sharp breath and blinked back sudden tears.

Beth opened her mouth to stop any more teasing to make Liz cry, but John decided to speak first after seeing Liz's reaction, "How did that hurt more than Eliza or even Elizabeth?"

"I don't think we need to get on that subject at the current moment." Beth said politely.

"Well she started it," John said standing up for Paul in a somewhat strange way, "Didn't you, Lizzie?"

"Please stop calling me that…" Liz choked. George watched her blink back tears.

"Why, what's wrong with the name?" Paul asked suddenly concerned that he'd really hurt her feelings.

"Nothing's wrong with it Paul." Liz said wiping her face quickly when a tear fell onto her cheek. "I think it's time for you guys to go on home…"

"But Liz-," George started, trying to find any reason to stay just a little bit longer.

"Please, George…" Liz stood and walked slowly out of the room. He watched hurry up the staircase. He noticed her eyes were slightly red as she started to cry silently when she shut her door- which they could see from the foot of the stairs.

"Well, you three fell free to come back sometime." Beth said leading them to the door.

"Yeah," John muttered and walked out the door.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset her so badly," Paul said sadly.

"That's alright Paul," Beth said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's just that her mum used to call her that before she died and the name means a lot to her. She doesn't even like when I call her that."

Paul nodded and said goodbye to Beth and followed John out, leaving George in the parlor with Beth.

"Goodbye George," Beth smiled at him, and he nodded at her and walked out the door quite angry at Paul and John for upsetting poor Liz.

'But why are you mad at them?' his mind asked.

'Because, she's my friend and I don't like when she's upset,' he retorted before shutting out the thought his mind was implying.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

Liz sat on her bed crying so hard it made her head hurt. She couldn't figure out why what Paul had called her affected her so badly. She sobbed into her hands loudly, and she felt so alone; like no one understood why she was acting so childishly. Why would they? Why would John and Paul know the nickname was one her Mother used when she was jus a little girl? A name she used when she was excited, being silly, or just when she talked to her little Lizzie.

Liz let out another hard sob when Beth knocked on her door and peaked around it sheepishly, "You alright, Liz?" she asked stepping in the dimly lit bedroom.

Liz sniffed loudly and shrugged.

"Well, I brought you something." Beth sat down on her bed.

"Really, what?" Liz asked in a small voice.

Beth nodded then frowned a bit, "Well, no that's a lie…"

Liz frowned and looked at her aunt with a confused expression. Beth chuckled, "I brought you TWO some things!" Beth put on a silly smile and Liz laughed and wiped her face on her sleeve. Beth giggled and pulled a plate of pizza and a small bow from behind her back in each of her hands.

Liz took the pizza first, and bit into it as she took the box and opened it.

Inside was a small locket in the shape of a heart. On the front was a pretty red rose with a light green stem and leaves twisting up until it reached the petals. On the back were the words, "Love mum and Dad" were engraved.

"That locket was your mum's," Beth sounded close to tears, "she asked me to look after it before she died. She told me to give it too you when you were older, but you looked like you needed it now instead."

Liz opened it and saw her Mother and father in one of their very early photos together. Before her father became the way he is.

"Thank you Beth." Liz said. She hugged her aunt gratefully.

"You're welcome Liz," Beth responded, "Well I'm off to bed, g'night."

"Good night Beth." Liz sighed as her aunt shut the door as she left the room.

Liz yawned and decided it best to go to bed too. She moved toward her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She'd just pulled them on when there was a tap, tap, tap on her window. Liz was instantly frightened out of her mind. After a minute of complete silence, she went back to preparing herself for bed.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and saw how red her eyes were from crying, and grimaced. She brushed her teeth and hair quickly before shutting off the lights and crawled under her covers. Then she heard it again; the tap, tap, tap on her window. She swallowed hard and moved the curtain just enough to peak through.

What she saw made her heart skip. There standing in her yard, looking somewhat cold, was George, looking hopeful.

She grinned and opened her window and call down to him, "George Harrison, what are you doing standing outside my window at this time of night?"

"Well," he responded with a crooked grin, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, Liz."

"Yes George," Liz chuckled, "I'm alright. Do you wanna come up?"

George grinned and nodded, and he looked for a way up. Liz watched him start up the garden fence, and jump to a low branch of a nearby tree. He climbed up several branches before he was close enough to the window.

"You didn't have to do that." Liz giggled holding out her hand to him, "I would have let you in around the back."

He took her hand and she helped him through the window.

Once he was in her room he shrugged, "More fun this way." Liz giggled and saw his eyes look her over once, and suddenly felt embarrassed and under dressed in front of him.

"Your eyes are red, were you crying?" George asked watching her closely as she crossed the room and sat down on her bed.

"Yes, I cried…" Liz muttered nervously. George noticed she was fingering something in her hands.

"Did you cry a lot?" he asked sitting down next to her, closer than he really intended. She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. She sighed as he reached his arm around her.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to the object in her hands.

"Well aren't we full of questions tonight?" Liz asked with a small laugh. She sat up and handed it to him for him to look at it.

He flipped the locket over in his hand, and saw it was a locket. He read the engraving on the back before opening it.

That was my mum's." Liz said smiling somewhat proudly.

George unclasped the chain, "Let's see how it looks on you."

Liz turned so he could put it around her neck. When it was fixed into place, she turned back toward George, and smiled her best smile.

"See just like I thought," George smiled back, "Beautiful."

He brushed the hair out of her face gently, and Liz blushed and looked away from him.

George's heart was beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest; he was sure Liz could here it, and he couldn't figure out why. He'd told himself over and over that he didn't feel that way about her.

"George," Liz said breaking his away from his thoughts, "Do your mum and Dad know where you are?"

George frowned, "Liz do you even know the meaning of sneaking out?"

"Yes I do!" Liz smacked his arm playfully, "I was just wondering, because it _is_ late and…" she trailed off.

George looked at the floor, "And you think I should go home…"

"No," Liz said watching his cross the room, "I was gonna ask you…if…you…wanted…to…stay…here…?"

George was surprised, happy, and confused all at the same time.

He was surprised because he didn't expect her to ask that, happy because he wanted to stay, and confused because he was 100 percent sure she didn't like him that way. "Alright, where do I sleep?"

Liz shrugged, "Well you have to sleep in here obviously, so I guess you could sleep on the bed if you like." She shrugged again.

George giggled and pecked her cheek without thinking. He pulled back the blankets and Liz crawled in next to him, "Good night, Liz." George whispered near her eye when they were settled and the lights were out again.

"Good night, George." Liz said sleepily.

A few minute later George found he couldn't sleep, and asked for no apparent reason, "Liz, do you miss your mum a lot?"

When she didn't answer he thought she might have already fallen asleep, and he dropped the question and closed his eyes again. He heard her sigh and felt her turn over to face him.

"I haven't thought about my Mother in a long time, George." She said not looking at him. He watched her through the darkness in silence as she continued, "And before you ask, 'oh, why not?' it's because I had too much to worry about. I had to worry about getting us food to eat, and keeping the crumby house we lived in, and I had to keep focus on my schooling all at the same time. In the end I didn't even focus on schooling. My Dad had gone crackers and my mum wasn't around to help me anymore."

She looked up at him and tried to smile, but it just ended up as a pained grin.

"Well, what made you start thinking about her?" George asked finally.

"The first thought was when you asked about my parents at Paul's house, and then moving here, and living in the house she grew up in, and sleeping in her old room." Liz wiped her eyes quickly and tried to laugh it off.

"Do you like thinking about her?" George asked sitting up in the bed. She sat up too, and sat across from him. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I don't know, I like having all the good memories, but sometimes I forget she's not around." Liz swallowed hard as she tried to keep talking to George, "And when I remember she's not, I get this feeling that my heart was pushed off a cliff, and is crashing a million feet to the hard ground." A few tears fell and she reached up to wipe them away, but George stopped her.

"It's alright if you cry, Liz." He said quietly. She nodded and rested her chin on her knees, "I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea how to comfort you on this."

Liz laughed lightly and wiped her face again, "That's alright George. I'm just glad I have you to talk to. I haven't had that in a long time."

He smiled at her and she smiled back before it turned into a very sleepy yawn.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the pillows and he pulled the blanket back over them. He kissed her forehead and she put her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep. He smiled to himself and put his arm over her with a yawn of his own.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me happy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, this is the last chapter! YAY! Any-hoo, I hope you like my story! I thank EveningInHornersCorners for all the AWESOME reviews! And I also thank all those others who reviewed too, you were all awesome. So here's chapter 20! **

**Chapter: 20**

Liz woke up, and felt so comfy and warm. She remembered George was part of the reason she was so warm. She cuddled into him and sighed. She liked his arms around her like they were. She looked up at him, and saw he was still asleep. She grinned and poked his cheek, causing him to make a face and swat at her hand. She poked him again and giggled quietly. He grabbed her hand as she tried to pull it away quickly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her hand and followed it to her arm, then finally looked her in the eyes.

"What are you doin?" he asked with a slight laugh.

She shrugged and put her head back down against his chest, "I don't know. I just felt like poking you."

He laughed and they heard Beth call from down stair, "Liz come on and get some breakfast!"

Liz groaned and buried her face in George's shirt. He giggled and said, "Well I guess I better go home, before your aunt come up here and sees I'm here in your bed."

Liz looked up at him and blushed, "She might be getting the wrong idea if she did."

George chuckled and tried to sit up, but Liz's head on his chest prevented that, "C'mon Liz, I gotta go."

"Why?" Liz moaned.

George chuckled, "Because, I have to go out and pick some things up for my mum today."

"But I don't want you to go, you're a good pillow." Liz said trying her best not to laugh. George did laugh and she sat up and let him go. She sprawled herself out on her bed and watched George pull his boots on.

Boy was he cute? She thought with a deep sigh, I just wish he liked me.

"Liz, c'mon and get down here!" Beth called again, "Officer Jim is here!"

Liz's eyes got wide and she hopped out of bed, making George laugh. She pushed him toward the window and he kissed her cheek before climbing out and into the tree. She watched him climb down the tree and the fence before running down the street in a hurry to get home.

Liz sighed and got dress quickly before flying down the stairs and running into the kitchen.

She saw Jim and Beth chatting at the kitchen table. She smiled and sat down next to Beth.

"Morning," she said happily.

"Morning oh happy one." Beth said sounding surprised, "I figured you'd be in a fowl mood this morning."

"Well I'm alright, now." Liz said smiling at them.

"Are you hungry?" Beth asked with a very confused expression.

"Not really," Liz looked down at the table, "But do you mind if go out today?"

"Sure, where'd you have in mind?" Beth asked curiously.

"I wanted to go see George, and Harry." Liz looked at her aunt, "And I might go see Paul too."

"I think I can manage you being gone, just be back before dinner." Beth said sitting back down with a glass of milk for Liz.

"So I can see your getting along just fine here?" Jim said.

Liz looked at him, "Oh, sorry Jim, I forgot you were there."

"That's alright, Liz," Jim smiled at her, "How you been here?"

"It's been lovely!" Liz said enthusiastically, "I'm glad you found her for me."

"Well, I'm glad you like it here!" Jim said the chuckle, "I best be off now then."

"Bye Jim!" Liz said as he walked out of the kitchen with Beth.

He waved and said, "Bye, Liz."

Liz drank her milk quickly and put her glass in the sink as Beth came back and said, "So, how's George?"

Liz froze in her tracks, "Why would you ask that?" she asked trying to play dumb.

"Only because you know he was here all night." Beth crossed her arms and did her best to look upset.

"You knew he was here the whole time?" Liz asked confusion in her tone.

"I went to check on you when I got up this morning and there you were all snuggled together in your bed." Beth started to giggle, and Liz put her hands on her hips.

"Beth, stop trying to pretend you're mad at me for it," Liz said, "Because in know your not!"

"Well, I couldn't really do anything about it could I?" Beth said still laughing, "That's alright, and I used to do the same thing when I was your age."

"Really?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I would call George and ask him to climb through my window and take me away…" Beth said in a day dreamy voice.

"And did he?" Liz asked sitting down with Beth at the table.

"No, he'd just spend the night, and then when we got up he'd climb out the window and meet me at the door, so he could walk me to school. Your mum was the only one who knew about it."

"Did my mum and Dad ever do that?" Liz asked resting her chin on her hand.

Beth shook her head, "Your Dad wasn't that kind of guy. He was rougher, kinda like John is."

"Thank you so much my dearest Auntie Elizabeth for that terrifying image of John!" Liz laughed. Liz suddenly had the idea that John was going to end up like her father did.

Beth laughed when Liz told her idea, "Oh God I hope not. Anyway weren't you going to George's house?"

Liz nodded, "I can't yet, he's not home. He said he and pick up a few things for his mum."

The doorbell rang and Beth went to answer it with a sigh. Liz was walking into the living room when she heard George's voice, "Hi Beth is Liz still here?"

Liz heard Beth giggle, "Yeah she's hear, come on in."

Within seconds Beth and George were in front of Liz.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Hi," George responded grinning back, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a bit. Harry's been complaining about wanting to talk to you again, and my Dad wants to meet you properly."

Liz looked at George skeptically, "Really? I mean I understand Harry, but you're Dad?"

"Yeah, he said he feels bad about being so horrible to you at the hospital." George said in an aggravated voice.

"Liz said she wanted to go over to your house anyway, so I'm sure she wants." Beth said nudging his arm with her elbow. He grinned at Liz and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Liz stood up and walked to the parlor. She grabbed hr coat and sighed, "Let's go then."

Beth stepped in front of them, "First, before you go, Liz has to give George a kiss on the cheek."

Liz's eye got wide and she gave her aunt a deathly look.

"C'mon, I'll never see it happen unless it's right here right now!" Beth pleaded. Liz groaned and kissed George's cheek quickly before Beth moved out of the way and let them go. George grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road.

George looked over to her and saw that her cheek were bright red.

"What are you embarrassed about?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze.

"My aunt, she knows you spent the night." Liz said randomly.

"So I didn't really have to climb down that tree and nearly break my neck this morning?" George asked trying his best to get her to smile.

She didn't though, she just looked at him, and "I thought we were going to your house." Liz said looking around.

"Well I figured we could stop by the café first." George said shrugging; Liz smiled and pulled him in behind her.

They sat down at a table near the window after ordering two biscuits.

"How did your aunt come to find out that I spent the night last night?" George asked biting into his biscuit.

"She peaked her head in this morning when she got up." Liz said with a small grin.

"Really? I thought I heard the door shut this morning." George chuckled.

"George do we really have to go to your house?" Liz asked without looking up from her plate, "The only reason I wanted to go over to your house was because I wanted to see you."

George's heart leapt for some reason at her statement. Had she really only wanted to see him? He didn't care, he was just glad he didn't have to go back home for a while.

"No we don't have to, but I don't know where we'd go instead." George grinned.

"I don't either, where do you go one any other day?" Liz asked leaning forward propping her chin up on her elbows.

"Well, I go to Paul's house sometimes, other times I go to John's, but you don't wanna go see them do you?"

Liz shook her head, "The only other place I've been lately is your house."

"We can't go there." Liz said with a sigh.

"Why not?" George laughed.

"Well, Beth is still there." Liz said shrugging.

"So I like Beth, she's funny." George said a broad smile on his face.

Liz giggled, "Alright, George, we can go back to my house." George stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood next to him for a second like she was trying to make up her mind in something. When she seemed like she had and stood on her tiptoes and kissed George on the tip of the nose. George giggled and scrunched up his nose. Liz laughed at him and they started back to Liz's house.

Along the way George tried to figure out if he liked her kiss. Even though he'd decided he didn't like her, the kiss showed him that she did like him.

They walked up her from walkway still holding hands and she led him into the house smiling like a little girl. They were greeted by Beth and Liz pulled George upstairs to her bedroom.

George spent the rest of the day with Liz, in her room. Every once in a while he'd surprise her by kissing her cheeks and nose, or vise versa.

Maybe he did like her, maybe he didn't. Right at the time he didn't care. He was just glad he had someone to laugh with. Some one to talk to just cuz he could.

**Yay! End of the story. If you made it this far, I'm thrilled you liked it to keep reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about the end! THANK YOU!**


End file.
